In the Bathroom Stall
by ArekuKawaii
Summary: On the day where some of the students were switching classrooms making Ed and Evny get closer, Ed run's out crying into the bathroom after being embarassed by Roy. He hides in the last stall. He notices a phone number that looks like Roy's.
1. The Beginning of it All!

**In the Bathroom Stall**

Chapter 1

**  
**A/N: I haven't really written a full fanfic like this before… most of mine are just messing around with stuff… you would understand if you read my other fics… Just a bunch of comedy I guess. Anyway Ed x Envy is expected. (That's what the fic is about…) Yaoi content! But you knew that already for it's Ed x Envy…So just read the fic…

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters. But I do own this fic, so therefore in my mind I own a part of FMA! That is my logic anyway…

It was a normal morning in the all boys' school. Ed was sitting beside Roy. Envy was having a bad day. The only thing that was changing that fact was that the classrooms were trading a few students. They did this twice a year so some of the kids could meet others they had never even seen. Sometimes though, the teachers suffered, because they got a talker or lost the smartest student.

In Kakashi-sensei's (A/N: Yay, so what if he's from Naruto?) class -Class B- they had lost Havoc. He had gone to Class A. Roy, Maes, and Ed were upset that their friend had left for the other class. They really wanted to see the new student come in though. Who would some from Class A into their humble Class B?

'Ed, psst' Roy whispered to Ed, whom sat beside him, when Kakashi-sensei went to get the new addition to his crazy class. 'My place tonight.'

Ed just nodded, not even paying a bit of attention to Roy. Ed's eyes were practically glued to the door. He was waiting to know, which of the other students in the school would be in his class. What a joy to be able to make a new friend! Edward was feeling very happy that morning.

A burst of wind came in as Kakashi-sensei rammed the door open. 'I have the honour of presenting who will join our class.' He walked in with a boy who had long green hair. It reminded Ed of a palm tree. This boy looked very angry. Ed thought he knew this boy from that PE incident last year.

'This is Envy.' Kakashi-sensei said in a very bored voice. 'He will join our class for the last month of school.' That's right, its June thought Ed. Boy was it getting hot as they neared summer. That's when Ed recognized Envy. He had been involved in that nasty day last year. It had involved the school Health teacher, the PE teacher, and Envy.

**Flashback**

Ed was sitting in the back with Maes. They noticed Envy finally come into class, alone with the Health teacher, Mr. Armstrong. Mr. Armstrong had wanted to be the PE teacher, but Pride already was, so he thought he could help his students be strong by teaching in the health department.

Pride had walked over to the two who had entered the gym. They started talking. Ed heard Mr. Armstrong say 'He was sleeping in my classroom.' Envy just glared.

Pride wasn't happy that Envy had skipped half of gym class so he ordered him to do twenty laps around the gym. When Envy refused, Pride got angry. He wasn't as angry as Envy was though, for Envy punched him square in the jaw. Envy fled the gym immediately.

Ed and Maes watched that happen in amazement.

**End Flashback**

'That's right,' Ed thought. 'Envy had been suspended for three days.'

'ED!' Kakashi-sensei called. 'ED!' When Ed looked up, he realized he had zoned out. 'Ok, Ed, Envy will sit behind you. Please be nice to him, and try not to make him angry.' At that comment Envy glared. He wondered slowly to the back of the room and plunked himself on the chair behind Ed.

'Hi' Ed waved with a smile at Envy.

'I know you!' Envy said in surprise. 'I thought I wouldn't know anyone in this class.' That comment made Ed smile. Envy then thought, 'You're that guy I say with the outside gym class yesterday. You looked nice in your shorts.' As he thought that he blushed.

'Are you ok? Do you have a fever?' Ed sounded concerned. 'You're all red!'

'No, I'm fine' Envy muttered back.

When class was coming close to ending -as Kakashi always said when they had half and hour left- Roy, Envy, and Ed were having a conversation.

'So, Ed, what do you think your mark in math is?' Roy asked knowing it wasn't the best at the moment. Though, Ed was thinking about the PE incident he had recalled earlier. Ed blushed at the thought of Envy's shorts; they had been small because the school dryer had shrunken everyone's shorts.

'ED!' Roy yelled in his ear. 'You have been zoning out all day! And you are now blushing.'

Envy nodded agreeing with Roy. 'You are really red.'

'You are one to talk, Envy. You were red this morning.' Roy commented and Envy blushed. 'I think I know what you are thinking Edo-chan.' Roy smirked at Edward's blushing face, as it turned redder. 'You're thinking of our hot night last night aren't you?'

Ed glared at Roy. 'What are you talking about? I never say you last night!'

'Oh, you now what I mean' Roy smirked again and stood up. 'Last night I stole Ed's innocents in bed!' He announced to the class. Edward was so embarrassed. But mostly that he couldn't defend himself for his mouth would not move.

He was so mad at Roy for lying. He was getting really embarrassed as Roy made up some crazy story about what they did. Everyone believed Roy. Ed could feel tears in his eyes. This was worse when his father and brother found out he was gay. Ed was now crying at recalling what his father and brother had done to him. His own family. He hated Roy for bringing something up that happened to make him remember that awful day.

With a sudden burst of movement Ed flew out of the room and down the hall into the bathroom. He leaped into the last stall. His favourite stall, the one with the most privacy when you wanted to be alone. In fact it was the most private place in the school. The only thing Ed hated about it was that everyone called the stalls 'Shy Boy Stalls'. For all the boys that were shy, or cowardly hid themselves inside them. Ed only wanted them for privacy.

'What is wrong with Roy?' Ed questioned aloud now finding his voice. 'Why does he have to make such lies? Why is he ruining my life? Why is he even my boyfriend?' He gulped at the last two things he said. They were not true at all. Ed loved Roy. At least he thought he had.

'Why did he have to say such a thing in front of Envy!' Ed looked up confused. Envy? Why had Envy popped into his mind? Maybe he didn't like Roy as much as he thought to be true.

He let his eyes wander around the stall as his tears faded to few. He noticed something odd. A phone number that looked like Roy's, but that wasn't the odd part. Above the phone number it read;

'Looking for a hot night?'

And that looked like Roy's writing. Ed found the pen that he knew was hidden in the stall and wrote the number on his arm. He would find out if it was Roy's tonight.

After he had settled himself down, he got up to splash some water on his face. He felt somewhat better and was ready to face the classroom.

As Edward exited the bathroom, he wandered back down the hall. It was oddly quiet for the end of the day before the bell rang. He got to his classroom, opened the door and looked in surprise. No one was there. He looked at the clock on the wall. The school had been let out ten minutes ago.

Ed sighed as he wandered home. Now everyone would believe Roy's dumb story. He would have to face that fact tomorrow.

As he passed a pay phone he remembered the phone number on his arm. He walked up to it and found a quarter in his pocket. He began to dial the number slowly. What if this wasn't Roy's number? He was almost sure it was though. It really worried Ed.

As the ringing stop and someone answered, Ed almost hung up, too afraid to find out if it was Roy. 'Moshi moshi' Roy answered. It was Roy's number.

'What?' Ed was too afraid to say anything else.

'What? Ed? Hi. Why did you run out today? I'm sorry if I made you feel bad.' Roy sounded sincere.

'Roy? You-you…' Ed tried to choke it out. 'What's with your number in the bathroom stall? And the hot night thing?'

Roy didn't answer right away. Ed knew he was making some weird excuse. 'It's just a joke between Havoc and me, to see who would phone for that.'

'Oh' Ed knew he would have to phone Havoc now to see if that was true. 'It just worried me is all'

'Ok' Roy didn't hear the doubt in Ed's voice. 'Are you still coming over tonight?'

'Sure' Ed breathed into the phone. 'Hey, I have to go now. See you later.'

Ed hung up when Roy said his good bye. He instantly picked up the phone again, dialled Havoc's number and threw in a quarter. He didn't want Roy to have time to phone Havoc first.

'Moshi moshi' Havoc answered the phone almost instantly.

'Havoc? You seem eager to get a phone call.' Ed greeted him.

'Oh, Ed.' Havoc mumbled. 'Yes, I am waiting for a call. Can you make it quick?' Ed explained everything about the bathroom stall and what Roy had said. 'You have to be kidding me!' Havoc laughed into the phone. 'I would never do such a dumb thing. That Roy of yours is a liar.' Ed gasped and they said their good byes. What was Roy doing behind his back?

Edward then wandered slowly to his house. He glared at it and threw his back into the front yard. Onto Roy's house to get an explanation. Edward tried to walk very slowly. He was thinking of what to say, and how to say it.

He arrived at Roy's house an hour later. He had stopped at the kiddy park in-between his and Roy's blocks. He knocked quietly on the door. Roy answered right away. 'Was he waiting for me?' Ed thought and Roy greeted him and led him inside.

'Um, Roy, you need to explain yourself.' Ed told him about phoning Havoc.

'I never thought you would really phone Havoc.' Roy laughed. 'You don't trust me then.'

Ed really wanted the explanation now. 'TELL ME THE TRUTH NOW!' He made his voice sound really big.

'Alright, alright.' Roy backed up a bit. 'You are getting really boring. You wont do anything with me!' Ed blushed for he knew what kind of 'anything' he was talking about.

'So you made that story up today because of that!' Ed almost screamed. He was ready to cry again.

'Well, if you wont admit you want it to, then I have to make stories so they can come true later.' Roy said with an evil smirk. Ed didn't like that look.

Envy was sitting alone in his big house. His father hadn't come home yet. He looked out at the rain. It looked miserable out there. He was glad he was inside.

He noticed someone limping home. It looked like the short body of Ed. He could not be certain though. It was too dark to tell. He could always wait and see at school the next day though.

A/N How did you like the first chapter? Please review!

In the next chapter something is wrong with Ed. And Envy is the one to notice. What happened to Ed and Roy's relationship? Did it get ruined or did they sort things out? Find out in the next chapter!

Ed: He did something horrible to me didn't he?

Areku: You have to wait and see! Please review everyone!


	2. Sickness, and Envy's inner Demons!

_A/N: Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

The next three days Edward didn't show up for class. Envy was starting to worry. He didn't know Ed to well, but he know Ed didn't like to miss school. 

'Do you know where Ed is?' Envy asked Roy concerned. The only answer he got was a smirk from Roy. Envy didn't like that smirk.

* * *

The next week on Wednesday, Edward was sleeping on his desk when Envy came in. He had the most relieved look on his face. It was good to see Ed back in his desk. Envy walked over to his desk and sat down behind the sleeping Edward. 

'_I'll let him sleep' _Envy thought to himself. He was just to glad to see him. He didn't notice Roy's displeased face when he walked in.

* * *

At break Envy noticed that Ed was still sleeping on his desk. He got up and kneeled in front of Edward's desk. Envy put his hand on Ed's forehead. He instantly peeled it away. Ed was burning up! Envy picked up the blonde with ease. For he didn't weigh much. 

When he got to the nurses office down the hall, he frantically looked for the nurse. She was sitting in the back of her office searching for something. Envy coughed to get her attention. She instantly looked up. She was cute, but she had a huge bust, and always wore this really revealing nurse outfits.

'Nurse Lust' Envy dragged out. 'Edward is sick. He won't wake up and has a very high fever!'

'Bring him here!' Lust motioned towards the nearest bed. 'And call me Lust, not 'Nurse', that sounded too professional for me.'

Envy inched towards the bed Lust had motioned him to go to. He slowly put Edward down on the bed. He looked very concerned. Lust noticed that and reassuringly said 'He will be ok with me!'

She got over to the bed. Lust reached in her pocket and swore. She wandered back to her desk and came back with the thermometer. She looked surprised at his temperature.

'He needs to go to the hospital!' Lust almost yelled. 'Do you know where he lives?'

When Envy shook his head no, she almost freaked out. 'I need you to get someone who knows where he lives to notify his parents. Envy ran out of the room and told Roy everything. Envy really didn't want to talk to Roy, or tell him, but Envy had no other choice at the moment. Once he got reassured that Roy would go he wandered back slowly.

He walked back into the nurses office. 'I just told one of Ed's friends to go to his house tonight to tell Ed's parents.'

'Good. I called an ambulance.' Lust said. 'You want to ride with Ed?'

'Sure' Envy replied eager to get out of the school now. He also wanted to stay with Edward.

* * *

Envy had been sitting beside Edward for three hours. The doctors had told Envy that Edward had a very bad cold and Ed would have to stay in the hospital for a week. A week! Envy was very worried, but he knew Ed would be cared for, since he had the doctors here. 

'You should go home to your family' A nurse said as she walked in. She was short and had dark hair. He didn't know where he had seen her before. 'You really should, your friend will be fine!'

'I know all that.' Envy sighed. 'But I just don't want to leave.'

The nurse sighed. 'I'll give you an three more hours. If he doesn't wake up, I will call your parent to come pick you up, it's not healthy!' She sounded very worried.

'Do I know you?' Envy asked. He thought it was weird that she had said _'parent' _instead of _'parents'_.

'I treated you mother when you where born.' She looked at him curiously. 'You can't seriously remember your birth.

Envy shook his head. 'No, I know where I've seen you. We have a picture of you with my mother the day before she died.'

'That was a sad day' She said with a note of regret. 'I'm sorry I couldn't save your mother.'

'It's ok, you couldn't save her.' Envy looked down at his shoe. 'It's better I never knew her, rather than her dieing when I was seven.'

She hugged him. They stood like that for a minute. She suddenly remembered her work and all her patients. 'I have to go.' She excused herself and left.

* * *

Three hours went by slowly. Ed was still sleeping in his bed peacefully. The nurse came back in, she wasn't surprised that the short body on the bed was still asleep. 'You have to go home. I called Greed.' 

'Ok, I'll wait outside.' Envy wandered outside. This June sucked, it kept raining.

Greed drove up to the front of the building within ten minutes. He had gotten across town in that time? He was a crazy driver. 'Hop in.'

Envy climbed into the expensive sports car. 'Hi, sorry to have bothered you to pick me up.'

'Someone mentioned your mother!' Greed noticed right away that Envy was being polite. He only ever did that when he had been recently talking about his mother. Envy looked at his shoe and went quiet. 'Hey, bud it's ok, I'll buy you an ice cream. We can talk about it.'

* * *

Envy told Greed (if you haven't figured out that Greed is Envy's father yet, you are very slow) everything that had been happening in school, with Ed, Roy, and the nurse at the hospital. They had a very open relationship. They told each other everything, like that time Greed told Envy he had lost every pair of boxers he owned and he had stolen some from Envy. This grossed Envy out, but what more could he expect from his loving father. 

'Sounds like my little Envy-chan has a crush on Edo-kun!' Greed sang out. Envy blushed very hard. He hadn't even realized it himself. Envy just thought Ed was sort of cute. He was anger at Greed for telling him before he could find it out himself. Also he was angry at himself for not finding it out earlier.

'Really?' Envy mostly said to himself.

'You mean you didn't know!' Greed laughed at Envy. That made Envy more mad.

'Hey! My feelings are confusing!' Envy yelled in defence.

'You sound like me as a teenager.' Greed laughed. 'I'm not that much older than you though.'

'I know' Envy pushed his young father. 'You were too young to have a child.'

'Hey! Are you saying I'm doing a bad job?' Greed sounded hurt, or tried too.

'No! You just didn't need a problem child like me! You need to enjoy your own life still!' Envy blurted out what he had always felt. He had never dared to say it though.

'That's what you think? Well, let me tell you that being your father is really fun! And you are no more of a problem child then I was to my parents! Plus my mother cursed a child on me… so you came around.' Greed smirked at the last comment.

'So, I'm a curse?' Envy laughed. He had forgotten about his problems and that is what Greed had been planning on. (Sounds like Greed has this parent thing figured out.)

* * *

When they got home Envy fell asleep. 

Greed let Envy sleep, he didn't want his young sin to go to school. To have to think of Ed, and his mother again, too much pain.

When Envy woke up at 3:00 in the afternoon, he saw a note that said:

'**I will be out for the day. Sleep in! You won't be going to school today!'**

'_Too late to go to school. It's out.' _Envy thought to himself as he pictured Ed. _'I wonder if he's any better then yesterday…' _

Envy decided not to worry for three days. He didn't want to talk to that nurse about his mother again. It was painful, even if he didn't show it to be, thinking of how he never met his mother. The woman who birthed him. He had never met her!

He wandered slowly down the stairs rubbing the little sleep that hid in his eyes away. He got in the kitchen. Greed had gotten home.

'You like to sleep!' Greed pushed his son playfully as he staggered to the kitchen table.

'Yeah, and what of it?' Envy asked rudely.

'_Good he forgot about his mother._' Greed was really relieved.

'Do you want some waffles? They might be cold.' Greed smiled at the yawning Envy.

'Sure. Hand 'em over!' Envy stuffed two waffles in his mouth at once, then he poured the syrup in.

'You eat waffles in the weirdest way.' Greed laughed at Envy.

'Hey!' Envy said somehow even though he had a waffle filled mouth.

After he ate, Envy went back upstairs to have a shower. Once he felt refreshed and had a clear mind (showers could always clear his mind) he wandered back downstairs. He watched some television, had a pillow fight with Greed, and broke a lamp will they did that.

* * *

Once the week was over and Ed was out of the hospital, Envy was determined to find his house. He had skipped class everyday since Ed was out. He didn't want to go without Ed, and Greed would rather hang out with Envy anyway. (Very bad example Greed!) Envy had searched the internet for the Elric residence. He finally found it! It had taken him an hour, for he got distracted many times. 

When he got outside the sun was shining. Not like the rain they had been getting. He was glad the rain had given up.

He walked down the street. Ed lived just down the block. This pleased Envy, Ed lived really close. He got to Edward's house. It was bigger then Envy's. Envy checked his hair in the car mirror. He wanted to look his best for Ed. He wanted to confess his feelings right then and there!

He got up to the front door and a bird swooped overhead. He rung the doorbell and waited for the answer.

* * *

_A/N: HA! Take that! Cliffhanger! Anyways… next chapter you get to here about the limping (I know someone wanted to know) and what Edward's brother and father did! You learned a lot about Envy in this chapter! YAY! Please REVIEW!_


	3. I really like you

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in a while… Fanfiction shut my account down for a while… So, now I am back, with the long waited chapter 3. On thing before I write this… If I don't get at least 5 reviews, I know this is not a good enough fic to continue writing… THANK YOU AND READ!

* * *

Envy waited about five minutes for someone to finally come to the door. It was an older man. Envy assumed this was Edward's father.

'Is Edward home?' Envy asked timidly, the old man was big and sort of menacing towards Envy.

'Edward does not live here anymore.' The older man replied.

'Really? Do you know where he lives now?' Envy asked confused. This was the address he had been found. Wouldn't it have been changed if Ed had moved.

'What is your business with Edward?' The man was now glaring at Envy.

'I am his friend from school. I came to see if he was well.' Envy replied. He was getting quite scared of this man that was looking down on him.

'I'm sorry, you're his friend did you say?' Was this man hard of hearing?

'Yes. He's been in the hospital. I wanted to see if he was alright.' Envy was trying very hard to be polite. Greed would not be happy about this. 'Will you please give me Edward's new address?'

'I cannot!' The man was yelling. 'Edward is a disgrace!'

'Excuse me?' Envy was very confused now.

'That's right! He's a disgrace! He fouled the family name!' The man was raving mad, when a younger fellow -who looked like Ed- came up behind.

'What are you rambling on about now father?' The younger boy asked the man. Envy blinked and that seemed to get the younger boys attention. 'Who might you be?'

'I'm Envy, one of Edward's friends. Do you know his new address?' Envy was trying harder then ever to be polite to these two people.

'Oh, Edward. I see why you are mad father.' The young boy patted the man's back. 'Go up to the den father.' He then turned to Envy and glared. Envy stepped back wondering what this boy would do.

'Um…' Envy thought he had been forgotten again. 'About Ed's new address…'

'I'll tell you. One thing though, if you ever speak of that name here again, I will have to kill you.' The young boy came in close to Envy. 'Go to the backyard and you will see Ed's house.' He snickered and wandered back inside.

Envy stood dumbfounded for a few seconds before he trudged to the backyard. All he saw was a forest behind the fence. No, house. It was a small yard. A few trees. A shed.

The shed? What was that he saw in the shed window? Envy walked over to the shed. He slowly opened the door. He was somewhat afraid to find the contents of the shed that sit in front of him. He let the door swing open, that's when he knew what the young boy had meant about Edward's address.

Ed was sitting on a bed inside the small shed. He was mildly red, but very embarrassed. Inside the shed was a small bed, or you could call it a cot. Nothing really to the bed, but he had a small, thin blanket. It looked more to be a sheet. In the shed was a dresser with little clothes. A few mangas scattered the ground under the bed. Edward's school bag was in the corner. That was all Ed had? This is where he lived? How could someone live like this?

'Ed?' Envy slowly walked over to Ed, who had buried his face in a pillow. The smallest, most limp pillow Envy had ever seen. 'Are you ok? How can you live like this?'

Ed looked up ashamed. He never wanted Envy to know how he lived. 'I live here. This is what I guess I call home. I thought I heard my father yelling…'

As Ed stopped Envy realized what he had just said. 'Your father? That was your father? Was that also your brother in there?' Envy was getting more confused by the second.

'Yes. They both kicked me out of the house! They didn't want to live with a gay boy! They hate me for being gay! They can't except it! They won't! That's why I ran out that first day you came to the classroom. Roy made me remember that horrible day. The day my father say me and Roy kiss.' Ed was crying his poor little eyes out.

Envy didn't like the sight of the blondes golden eyes filled with tears. He wrapped his arms around Ed in a hug. He then jumped off. He had just hugged Ed, what was he thinking? He only wanted to comfort Ed, but he shouldn't have hugged Ed.

'Sorry.' Envy put his face in his hands. 'is that why you got sick? You live out here. It's been raining this past week.'

'Yes. I also got sick from walking home in the rain from Roy's-' Ed cut himself off and refused to finish the sentence.

Envy looked down at the blonde. 'What? What did he do to you?'

This started a new fresh set of tears from Ed. 'He-he-he' Ed gasped for air. 'He didn't think I was good enough, so he- he-' It took Ed a while to come out with the phone number story. He was bawling now. 'And he, stole something from me.'

'What is that?' Envy looked down at the crying boy. Edward leaned over onto Envy's shoulder. This surprised Envy.

'He stole my…' Edward didn't want to say it out loud. That would mean admitting it was real! He never wanted to know it was real. It hurt too much. 'He raped me.'

Envy was close to tears. The cute little blonde boy was hurt so much. How could he continue to live? His family abandoned him for being gay, and his boyfriend rapes him. What more could this boy take?

Envy stood up and took Ed's school bag. He stuffed as much clothes as he could inside it. Then he took Edward's mangas and put them inside. School uniform, and school books. Everything that was needed was in the bag.

'Let's go.' Envy put the bag on his back and held his hand out for Ed to take. Ed looked up quizzically. 'You take my hand and we walk to my house.'

Ed shook his head. 'They might see me!'

'You mean your family?' Ed nodded. 'They have to accept the fact someday. So who cares, they already now your gay.'

'Wait! You mean to say…' Ed stood beside Envy. 'You're gay too? Is that what you're saying?'

'I'm saying they know you're gay, and I like you! So I don't care if they see us! You shouldn't have to worry either.' All the politeness was forgotten now. Envy shot his hand towards the shocked Ed.

'You won't hurt me?' Ed looked like he could cry again.

'No. I would never hurt you!' Envy looked sincere. 'I like you! I really like you! I fact I've loved you since the day we met! Even before that!'

Edward knew Envy meant it. He gladly took Envy's hand. 'I like you too Envy.'

* * *

When they arrived at Envy's house, Greed wasn't home. Envy wondered what Greed would think about him bringing Edward home. Would he be impressed, or would he be mad? He didn't want to think about that until Greed got home.

* * *

'Ed? How are you feeling?' Envy asked. He was bringing a hot drink to the living room where Ed sat.

Ed mumbled something, so Envy gave him the cup. He took it that Ed was feeling awful.

'We have exams next week.' Envy mentioned. 'The end of our school years. Do you think you can come?'

'I have to. I don't want to fail.' Edward answered. Those where His first words since they had arrived at Envy's house three hours ago.

'I guess that is true.' Envy looked over at the blonde. He looked like crap. Probably felt like it too. 'You have such good marks I think you could fail the exams and still pass though.' Envy was trying to be nice, but it was true. Edward was very smart!

That's when Greed walked in. 'Who's that you got there Envy-chan? Is that the boy you told me about?'

'Yes.' Envy looked embarrassed. He was watching his feet. 'Can he stay with us?'

'You've gotten that far in your relationship already? Envy-chan! You want him to move in!' Greed looked bewildered. 'Is that what you got out of our conversation?'

'It's just that-' Envy explained everything about how Ed was living to his father. He also explained to Ed that he had talked to his father about him and that his father was good at listening.

'You told him about me?' Ed asked.

'Yes, I told him what had happened. And he figured I liked you. He knew that before me! GAH!' Envy was annoyed that he had just revealed that. Edward was lost in a fit of giggles. Envy was pleased so he started laughing.

They stopped when Greed cleared his throat. He glared at Envy. Envy was ready to here Ed was kicked out. Surprisingly he got the answer of:

'Of course Edo-kun can stay!' Greed smiled. 'On one condition.'

Envy looked at his father waiting, not knowing what could come. Greed was unpredictable.

'You can't be having sex and making weird noises while I'm home!' Greed laughed as they both went deep red.

'DAD! I'm not like that!' Envy glared.

'Sure, your not!' Greed was full out laughing. 'Welcome to the family Edo-kun.'

'Doomo arigato gozaimasu!' Edward exclaimed with a happy smile.

Envy was happy that Edward was happy. This was going to be fun.

* * *

They both finished exams. Envy had failed math. He had never been too good at it. He had gotten average marks on everything else. Envy aced English though.

Ed had aced everything, as expected of such a smart boy. He had done really good in science (A/N I wonder why, eh?) and Japanese history.

They were proud of each other.

* * *

'FREEDOM!' Envy yelled as he left the school building.

Edward giggled at Envy. 'Shall we?'

'We shall!' Envy and Ed were walking home hand in hand. They were madly in love! Nothing could go wrong.

Just to prove that wrong, Roy walked up in front of them.

* * *

A/N: Well, how was that! Please… like I said before at least 5 reviews! I wanted to make the exam going a bigger deal. But since there was enough drama in this chapter, I cut it a bit short. Next time: What does Roy want? Will Envy and Ed kiss? Just keep reading! 


	4. Edward's Pain, and Envy is Leaving?

A/N: Well… I guess you do like this fic… For I got 5 reviews! Thank you! I also know that it wasn't that long ago that I posted that chapter. I'm just in a crazy creative mode! I love writing this fic too! So here it is!

Ed: She's doing horrible things to me!

Envy: Well, I'm crazily OOC…

Ed: But, you never lived in a shed!

Envy: Good point…

Areku: On with the fic!

* * *

Roy was glaring down at the short blonde. Oh how he wanted to crush the blonde to the ground. He had probably told that damn Envy everything. Ed had been getting oddly close to Envy, Roy didn't like this.

'What the hell do you want?' Envy blurted out to break the awkward moment. It only made it worse.

'I just want to see my Edo-kun.' Roy replied simply.

'I'm not yours anymore, ROY!' Ed yelled Roy's name in a menacing way. He was trying to sound bigger. It wasn't going all that well for the short boy.

'What!' Roy tried to sound surprised. The two boys he was trying to fool saw right through it though. 'You mean, we're over?' Roy tried to sound hurt.

'You already knew that, Roy.' Ed was hating every second of this conversation. He hated everything to do with Roy. He had hated anyone so much in his life.

'Let's go home and make Greed buy us ice cream' Envy wanted to distract Edward.

'Okay!' Edward put on a big smile. He started to skip (YES HE WAS SKIPPING!) away.

'Don't you dare!' Roy brought out his most horrifying voice. He grabbed the blondes wrist and flung him to the ground. 'You can't leave me. I never said we were over!' Roy was in a blind rage now. He slapped Edward hard across the face.

Envy wanted to help, he was so shocked he was planted to the ground though. What could he do? How could he help poor Ed? He cringed when he say that Ed's face was bright red from where Roy's hand had hit him.

Roy brought down his hand to Ed's cheek again. This time he had turned his ring around to cause the skin to tare. At the sight of Edward's blood, Envy jumped on Roy. He got Roy off of Ed and on the ground.

Edward was lying on the ground in a daze. He got up slowly and took Envy's hand. Somehow he got himself to say, 'Let's go get that ice cream.'

* * *

They were half way to Envy's place when Edward finally snapped out of it. Envy had held Edward's hand tightly the whole way. He was scared the blonde would collapse. He was trembling, but so was Envy.

'I'm sorry.' Ed quietly mumbled.

'For what?' Envy asked knowing Edward thought that whole mess was his fault.

'I didn't know Roy was like that.' Ed said. 'He was so full of rage. I couldn't stop him.'

'It wasn't your fault Roy got mad. He was only trying to break you! He was trying to get you so upset you wouldn't know what to do. Can you see that?' Envy tried to sound nice. It wasn't his best quality. In fact it wasn't one of his qualities. He was trying to change that he wasn't nice for Ed. He wanted to be nice to Ed all the time.

'Well he did it then.' Ed fell to his knees on the sidewalk and started to cry.

Envy hugged Ed tightly. 'It wasn't your fault. It was his fault. You shouldn't feel bad.' This was very hard for Envy.

'I'm sorry. I'm not good enough for you.' Ed wouldn't look at Envy.

'What are you talking about! NOT GOOD ENOUGH? You're perfect! I love you! STOP HURTING YOURSELF!' Envy was getting mad. He hated that Roy had done this. 'I love you, Ed.'

* * *

They got to Envy's house. It had taken Envy some crazy persuasion skills to get Edward to move from that spot he had crumbled at. He had fallen so far down in that hole called depression Envy thought Ed would never leave the sidewalk.

'How would you two be doing?' Greed was playing around with words. He was trying to get somewhere in life. He was going to an acting school in town. He had had Envy when he was rather young. And Envy's mother had died too. So Greed had gotten his life stuck in a rather sticky spot. He wanted to do something other then work at the local gas station his whole damn life.

Envy groaned. 'We want ice cream. We finished our exams.' Envy collapsed on the couch with Edward beside him.

'You want me to bring it back here?' Greed asked. He realized how exhausted they were. He also decided to ask what had happened after they all finished the ice cream they wanted.

Envy mumbled out a yes. Once Greed had left the house, they were surrounded by an awkward silence.

Envy broke it by saying, 'Greed didn't notice your cut. Let's fix it up.'

Envy wandered slowly upstairs and found the first aid kit that Greed had insisted on keeping. Envy had needed it a lot as a kid. He was really glad Greed had kept it.

'Ed? Do you have anymore cuts?' Envy saw the bruise on Ed's wrist were Roy had grabbed him. The right wrist was all purple and black. It must have hurt. Suddenly Envy noticed that Ed's left wrist was slightly discoloured too. Roy hadn't grabbed that wrist. What was it? (A/N: Edward doesn't have automail in this fanfic.)

Envy fixed up the little blondes cheek. 'Ed, I would like for you to take off your shirt.' Edward looked shocked at this command. 'Sorry, I just want to see if you have any scratches from falling on the ground.'

Ed felt reassured and took off his shirt. He was burning a bright red. He didn't want the sin too see all his bruises. He had been beat that time before with Roy. When Roy had raped him. Edward had been too embarrassed to show Envy all his bruises.

'Woah!' That was all Envy could saw. The delicate Edward was all cut up and mangled. He had nasty bruises everywhere. 'This was all Roy?' Envy managed to say.

Ed nodded in embarrassment. Envy carefully wrapped bandaging around Ed. He had put padding under the bandage. He didn't want Ed to be in pain all the time. He softly hugged Ed when he finish. He felt so sorry for Ed. He had never felt sorry for anyone other then himself in his whole life.

'I'm sorry.' Envy whispered in Edward's ear. He leaned back to see Edward's confusion. 'I'm sorry you had to go through all this. I'll protect you.'

Ed was crying. He was going to hold Envy to that promise. If Envy ever broke it, Ed didn't know what he would do.

'Don't cry.' Envy looked sad. 'I don't want to see you like this.'

Greed walked in with ice cream as Envy wiped away Ed's tears. Ed was still shirtless. Greed handed them their ice cream and Ed his shirt.

'Ok, I was going to wait until after the ice cream, but I can't.' Greed explained his reasoning first. 'What happened?'

Envy explained everything so Ed could just eat his ice cream. Ed had put on his shirt before taking the ice cream Greed had handed him.

When the painful truth was out Greed looked shocked. He had his jaw wide open. The ice cream he had just put in his mouth was quickly melting onto his shirt.

'Close your mouth! You don't want to ruin your new shirt!' Envy commanded. He had bought that shirt for Greed. Greed did as he was told. His eyes stayed very much wide.

'I don't know what to say.' Greed was never at a loss for words.

'Don't say anything at all then.' Envy mumbled.

'I'm so sorry.' Greed was trying to sound nice. Like Envy he wasn't the nicest person on the planet. He was, in fact, worse then Envy sometimes, if that was believable. 'You two can hide out in the house. I wouldn't mind.'

'We silently planned on that I think.' Envy managed to get that much out. He was close to tears. The whole thing was finally weighing down on him.

Greed mumbled a few swears then said, 'Envy, we have to go visit some of your cousins this week.'

'What!' Envy looked at Ed.

'Can I stay here without you? I don't mean to intrude on your family visit. I also don't mean to intrude on your house. I just don't think Roy knows where you live yet.'

'Why don't you come?' Greed was trying hard to sound like a father-figure for Ed.

'I don't want to met people right now. I will just suck away all the happiness and excitement.' Edward managed a weak smile.

Envy knew this was going to be a hard week for both Ed and himself. He really didn't want to leave Ed, but he had to go. He didn't like to make his family mad. Once his little cousin had almost killed him when he hadn't come to the family reunion. He was to scared to have that happen again.

* * *

Envy and Greed left the next day. Greed had filled the house with food for Ed. He had rented a bunch of videos too. Envy had given Ed the extra key just in case he needed more food. He really doubted the would happen, for Greed had gotten **lots** of food.

Envy felt very bad for the first hour of the trip to his cousins' place. He soon realized he was only gone until the end of the week. It was only four days. Ed could just live in his house for that time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Edward was watching a movie. He had a box of cookies in his lap. He was watching a horror movie. It didn't seem as scary as his life felt.

'I miss you, Envy' Edward sighed as the movie ended. He had been alone in the big house for three hours. He was bored and missed Envy a great deal already.

* * *

Envy, in the car, seemed to notice Edward's longing for him. 'I miss you too.' Envy let out a sigh as he noticed the road just stretched on and on.

* * *

Ed sighed as he leaned back in the coach. He had put on a samurai movie this time. He didn't know why.

'I am so BORED!' Edward exclaimed. 'I want something to happen!'

As if to grant his wish the doorbell rang. Who could it possibly be? Why would someone come to Envy's empty looking house?

Edward paused the movie and got up anyway. He was halfway to the door when the doorbell chirped at him again. Ed groaned. Why was this person so eager?

The doorbell sounded a third time before Edward reached the door. He opened the door and fainted.

* * *

A/N: The end of the chapter! Why would Ed faint? Who is at the door? Find out in the next chapter! (at least 5 reviews again please… I love reviews) I love cliff-hangers. I'm sorry, but they are fun! It also makes you want to read more… Well, most of the time. Next time: Who is at the door that would make Ed faint?

Ed: All I can say to you is… You bitch!

Areku: I could kill you off…

Ed: Then there would be no story…

Areku: Damn… your right.

Ed: Why so mean?

Areku: I, as a fan and author, have every right to do whatever I want to do to the anime characters.

Ed: Really? What makes that possible?

Areku: (Holds up a document that states as an author I can do whatever I want) This is how…

Ed: DAMN YOU TO-

Areku: Let's not make this any worse then it already is… JA MINNA-SAN! (is that right?)


	5. I won't give in!

Chapter 5

A/N; Get ready for a long chapter! Well, longer then I normally have them… Plus some warnings… My first ever yaoi lemon-ish scene… Whatever you want to call it… And I feel like beating on Ed some more… x And maybe Roy too, you'll just have to wait and see! FLASHBACKS! Fun fun!

Envy: If you're having your first yaoi scene and I'm not here… O.o

Ed: (hides under rock)

* * *

Ed finally woke up with someone he knew above him. Who was it? It looked like his brother. What? Why was his brother here? Who was his brother talking too?

**Flashback**

Ed was getting tired of the doorbell. Someone was impatient. The doorbell had gone off three times by the time he reached the door. He let it swing open. The door was rather big and it was really, REALLY white. Like it had never gotten dirty. It looked almost brand new!

He looked at the two in front of him. They were both smiling and waving. Wait, they weren't smiling they had evil smirks on their faces.

All this was too much for Ed. He fainted.

**End Flashback**

'What do you two want?' Ed yelled accusingly. He sat up. He was sitting on the stairs in Envy's house.

'Hello, my dear brother!' Al said cheerfully. When had his brother last been happy to see him?

'Why can't you come up with a more friendly greeting for the two that love you, Ed?' Roy said plainly.

'_Like he had ever really loved me! Wait, the _**two** _that love me?'_ Ed was confused. Had Roy really meant two? _'My brother hates me! What is Roy babbling on about this time?'_

'ROY!' Al yelled angrily. The yell had broken Ed's thoughts. Roy looked devilish. 'He wasn't supposed to know yet!' Al was clearly upset.

Ed simply said, 'Explain.' He then looked at Al waiting for the answer to all this confusion.

'Ed, you have every right to be confused.' Al sighed looking at Ed with longing. 'I, Alphonse Elric, have indeed loved you, my brother Edward Elric, for the last five years. Our father didn't like gays, so I hid the truth. It pained me so. I went along with him when he kicked you out of the house. And to please him I acted to the you too. I am really sorry Ed, you might not have left me if I had told you. I went to get Roy when you left. I followed you home one day. So if you felt eyes following you one day, that was me.' Al paused to look at Ed's surprised face.

**Flashback**

Ed was walking home with Envy. It had been the first day that Ed had gone back to school, after he had been out of school and in the hospital.

'Do you feel that?' Ed asked. He thought something was following them.

'What?' Envy mumbled. He was trying to figure out if he wanted to hold Ed's hand.

'I think someone or something is watching us.' Ed was nervous. The bushes behind them rustled. Ed freaked out and took Envy's hand. Envy looked please. He got to hold Ed's hand without the embarrassment of taking the short blonde's hand. 'Envy.'

'You seem really freaked.' Envy heard the scared note in Ed's voice.

'SOMETHING IS FOLLOWING US!' Ed yelled. The couple across the street looked over at them. When they noticed that two boys were holding hands they walked a little faster.

Envy turned around and say the bush move. He decided Ed might be right, but didn't voice that out loud. Envy didn't want to scare Ed.

Envy decided to get a little more eager to get home. 'Let's make cookies for Greed! Then we can poke fun at him when he eats them all and gains five pounds and complains that his acting career is ruined. Let's make them before he gets home!'

'Ok!' Ed liked this idea. That way they could get to Envy's faster.

**End Flashback**

Al seemed to notice the look on Ed's face. 'Like I said, it was me following you. I wanted to know where you were living. I missed bringing food out to your shed. I missed seeing your face.' Al looked sad.

'So you're helping Roy?' Ed was more confused.

'Roy wants you back. I knew where you were, and Roy knows all your weaknesses.' Al explained. Roy did know a lot about Ed. Ed was starting to worry.

'So, what are you planning to do to me?' Ed was scared to hear the answer. He was shaking.

'We, just want, to have a little fun.' Roy smirked again.

Ed tried to get up and run, but his legs would not listen to his pleading. He wanted to get away from these two. They had made Ed's life miserable.

'Where are you off to?' Roy ask as Ed struggled to get off the stairs. 'You can't leave?' Roy kicked Ed hard in the head. It knocked Ed out completely.

* * *

'OW!' Envy screamed as his head started to throb. It felt like someone had booted him hard in the head.

'What is it Envy-chan?' His uncle Gluttony asked. Envy didn't hear his uncle speak anything other then _'Can I eat it?', _so this came as a surprise to Envy.

'My head is pounding.' Envy replied. He wanted some kind of medicine to calm it down.

'I'll go get you a cup of water and whatever medicine we have in the house at the moment.' Lust said concerned. Envy had jut met his new aunt. Lust. What do you know? The nurse from his school was his uncles new wife. They already had a child. Wrath was his name. He was rather young, but too old for the couple that had only been married for a year. Envy wanted to question that but didn't want to hear the story.

When she returned with the medicine and water she also came in with alcohol for all the adults. They were drinking in the middle of the day! Wrath -who was five- was complaining that he wanted a drink too.

'Please!' Wrath complained and whined.

'No, only when company isn't here.' Envy managed to here Lust whisper in Wrath's ear.

'_They give that kid alcohol?' _Envy was surprised. 'I think I'm going to lay down for a while.' Envy mumbled as Wrath complained a bit more. Envy didn't want to have to meet up with the rest of the family. His grandmother complained at everything, his evil little cousin -what was his name- that tried to kill him. And Sloth, his aunt. She was crazy, and a slut. He didn't like his family.

He lay down and wondered what Ed was doing. 'Probably watching some television.' Envy mumbled to himself.

* * *

Ed, who was waking up again felt pain in his wrists and ankles. He also felt rather cold. He was too scared to open his eyes and let Roy and Al know he was awake though.

'Roy, this is so wrong!' Al said in a quiet voice.

'What is so wrong about this?' Roy asked sarcastically. 'At least I'm not in love with my older brother!'

'Hey, that's mean!' Al mumbled. 'You don't even have a brother!'

'So? Your point being?' Roy was making fun of Al.

'Never mind. Can we give him a blanket until he wakes up?' Al gave up at fighting with Roy.

'No!' Roy yelled from another room. He was going to get a drink. He was bored of watching Ed, and waiting for him to wake up. 'It's more fun to look at his body.'

'You're right.' Al mumbled happily. 'But he looks cold!'

'And it will get very hot soon!' Roy yelled back.

'Good point. I guess I'll wait.' All mumbled and starred hard at his older brother.

Ed had a tickle on his nose. He was too afraid to move. He struggled to keep in his sneeze, but it let itself out forcefully. His head started to pound again so he moaned.

'He is totally awake! ROY!' Al was excited.

Since he had been found out, Ed opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he was in Roy's bedroom. He looked up at his wrists. They were tied to Roy's bed. That's why they hurt. He looked down to see his ankles tied up too. He also found that he was completely naked.

A hot blush found his face as Roy walked back in with a crazed look on his face.

* * *

Envy woke up with a start. He had pictured Roy in his head. Roy looked crazy. Like he wanted something he shouldn't have. Envy knew Ed was I trouble.

Envy heard laughter from downstairs. He raced down there just to be greeted by the rest of his relatives.

He looked at the clock. He had been asleep for five hours. He looked at Greed. He needed help.

'What's up Envy?' Greed say the terrified look on Envy's face. 'Too scared to say hello to your family!'

Envy starred at Greed harder. Greed was laughing at his little joke. He was drunk. Envy would have to wait for the next day too get home. He looked around at everyone. They were all drunk. Even Wrath and his other cousin, oh yeah, his name was Laka. That was his nickname at least. He had never heard Laka's real name.

Envy screamed and raced outside. He raced back in and went upstairs. He was going to the roof. It was his favourite place in Gluttony's house. The roof. The most quiet place he could find. He had to think of a way to get to Ed.

'The phone.' Envy mumbled to himself. 'Wait… Gluttony's phone doesn't work. The neighbours phone. No. What if Ed is sleeping and he doesn't answer so I really think something is wrong?' Envy was freaking out.

* * *

Ed was scared out of his mind as Roy got on top of him. 'NO! ROY DON'T!' He was pleading to Roy, but he was completely unheard.

'Don't be too hard on him!' Al muttered behind Roy.

'I won't!' Roy smirked again. It made him look only more crazy.

Al walked out of the room and closed the door. Roy was pleased Al respected privacy. Roy unzipped his pants. He forcefully shoved himself inside Ed. Ed screamed in pain.

* * *

Envy felt pain again. He was getting scared for Ed. What was he going to do? How could he get to Ed when all the adults -and kids- where drunk downstairs, and not to mention his being 7 hours away from Ed.

Envy screamed. It got the neighbour attention. Not to mention he was crying.

'Are you ok?' The neighbour asked concerned.

'No.' Envy replied. Why lie about it?

'Do you want help? I'm Winry.' She replied trying to put on a happy face.

'Can you drive me to my house?' Envy asked.

'Sure. Where do you live?' Winry asked happy she could help someone.

'The next town. It's a seven hour drive!' Envy yelled the last part because he was breathing hard.

Winry looked puzzled. 'Why are you here then?'

'I came to visit relatives.' Envy was in an honest mood.

'Are you scared of them that much? You seem desperate to get away…' Winry trailed off.

'No, my-my…' Envy was scared to admit this part to her. 'My boyfriend needs my help! I can feel that he's in pain.' Envy was hysterical.

Winry didn't seem to mind that Envy had said boyfriend. 'I'll help. If it's for love.' Winry winked at him. 'I felt that way about my girlfriend once. No one would help me. So I promised to help everyone in need when it came to love.'

'_Girlfriend?' _Envy was glad he had screamed as she was walking passed. He met the right person. 'I'll come down. Wait for me.' Winry nodded then Envy went through the window.

He pushed passed Wrath who was trying to get to the bathroom. He got to the bottom of the stairs and yelled at Greed. 'I'M GOING TO HELP ED! GOOD BYE!'

With that he was out the door. He had left the dumbfounded Greed behind.

'Winry, thank you so much.' Envy was still crying and shaking.

'It's ok, I'm really glad I can help.' Winry said as she opened the door for Envy. He couldn't seem to get a grip on the door handle. 'Oh, and this is Riza, my girlfriend.'

'Hi' Envy managed a weak smile.

'Hello. I hear we get to help you!' Riza said shyly. She was in the front passenger seat of the car. Winry hopped in the drivers seat, as Envy struggled with the seatbelt in the back. He was shaking all over. Riza reached back and clicked the seatbelt for him.

'So, how are we helping?' Riza asked as Winry started to drive.

'I have this feeling that my boyfriend is in trouble. And I know it's true. Otherwise I wouldn't feel his pain, or see his ex's crazy face…' Envy trailed off and cried some more.

* * *

A/N: Before I go on I just wanted to say… I'm sorry for the couple of Gluttony x Lust and I really like Riza x Winry! READ ON!

* * *

Ed screamed in terror. He was sore all over. Roy hit him again. Hard.

'Had enough?' Roy laughed wickedly. He was panting. 'You ready to give yourself to me?'

Roy smashed his body into Ed's a few more times.

'No!' Ed screamed.

'Wrong answer!' Roy was going crazy. He licked Ed's ear. One of his weak spots. Ed loosened his tight body, a few muscles relaxed. Ed looked away from Roy's face. He was tired and didn't have much struggle left in him. 'You're weakening!' Roy loved this too much.

'En..vy' Ed whimpered.

'He won't come.' Roy was pleased that he knew Envy had left for the week. 'He can't hear you scream.'

'YES HE CAN!' Ed was determined not to lose to Roy.

'NO!' Roy got angry and hit Ed again. Smashing his body hard into Ed one more time to get a scream out of the little body.

Of course Ed screamed in pain. He also screamed so maybe, just maybe Envy would here it where ever he was.

* * *

'NO!' Envy suddenly screamed causing Winry to smash on her brakes so she wouldn't lose control of her car.

'What is it?' Riza asked. She saw the pain in Envy's face. 'Is everything ok?'

Envy shaking so violently it looked lie he could explode answered with a simple 'Drive faster!'

* * *

Roy was now licking Ed to clean his little body. It was covered in Roy's sticky liquid.

'En…vy' Ed mumbled.

Roy bit hard into the soft flesh of Edward's stomach. He was bleeding now. Roy licked it up.

'I love your taste!' Roy exclaimed. He licked up more of Ed's blood.

'Roy!' Ed yelled. 'Leave me al-alone!'

'Why? I love you! And I will force you back to me!' Roy was loving this too much.

Ed was shaking under Roy's body. He would not give in to Roy. (A/N; I just spelled Roy's name as 'Toy'… Does that mean anything?)

'You will be mine.' Roy whispered into Ed's ear.

* * *

Envy was scared. They were speeding like crazy. He had never been in a car going this fast. It was scaring him really bad.

Riza sensed his fear. She turned around and reassured him 'It's ok, when it involves love Winry goes a bit crazy. She will be safe though. You won't get hurt being in this car.'

That's when the other car ran into them. Winry had run a red light.

* * *

Ed screamed. He had jut pictured Envy being killed. He had been hit by a car.

'You like this Ed?' Roy questioned as he licked his bellybutton.

Ed was scared for Envy now. Had something happened to Envy? What was going to happen to him?

Roy got up and put on his pants. 'Your brother can have you for a while now.' Roy seemed pleased with himself and very tired.

Al walked in as he heard his name. 'Yes?' He say Roy with his pants on. 'My turn?' He asked happily.

'Yes…' Roy mumbled as he walked out the door. 'I'm hungry.'

'Well.' Al looked at the beaten Ed. 'I'll go easier on you.'

Al simply licked Ed's body. He was tasting the sweat of his older brother. He was pleased with it.

He inserted Ed's shaft into his mouth.

Ed was scared. This was his brother. His younger brother! He tensed up his whole body.

'_NO! Don't do it! NO!'_ Ed was refusing his body of pleasure. He didn't want to like this. It was his younger brother. But it felt good. His younger brother was nicer then Roy.

Ed came into Al's mouth.

'_I hate you!'_ Ed screamed at his body.

'You taste really good.' Al said as he finished licking Ed clean.

'Al, this isn't right!' Ed screamed. 'We're brothers!'

'I love you!' Al mumbled shyly. 'That's all that matters.'

Ed looked away as Al licked up Ed's body. His tongue went up his chin to his lips which Edward refused to open.

'Please' Al asked with a puppy face. Ed opened his mouth. He couldn't say no to his brother. His body had proved that a few seconds before. 'Thank you.' Al said pleased as he inserted his tongue into Ed's open mouth. He let his tongue wander. Ed started to enjoy it. He was giving into his brother. At least his body had waited long enough for Roy to be finished.

'Al' Ed moaned.

* * *

A/N: I am so scared at the yaoi scene thing. Well what to you think?

Envy: Am I dead?

Areku: I won't tell…Next time: Is Envy dead? What more can Roy do to Ed? Will Ed fall for his little brother?

Ed: Please give five reviews at least! Or you will never find out!

Areku: Yes, I want at least 5 reviews… How hard is that?


	6. Life or Death

Chapter 6

A/N: Everyone seems eager to read this chapter! YAY! I'm so happy people really like this fic! x Now I bet you all want to know if Envy is alive or dead. Or what will happen with Ed, Roy and Al. Just read on!

Envy: I don't want to be dead!

Areku: I don't either…But if it's for a fanfic, you might have to die…

Envy: But…

Areku: You don't know this authors power!

* * *

Ed was lying in the bed still. Roy hadn't let him go. Roy did not have one single speck of trust towards Edward. Al, against Roy's wishes, had given Ed a blanket. Ed was still rather cold. He was basically in a blanket of his own sweat. It didn't feel that nice.

Ed started to think back on what had happened that day. All the bad things he had done. Or had been forced to do. He felt awful, and he wanted to hide in a dark corner for the rest of his damn life.

He hated everything. He hated Roy, for everything he had done and the things he had made even worse for Ed. He hated Al, for pretending to hate him, and not sticking up for him to there father. He hated his father for hating him, just because of the way he was. He hated Envy for not coming to save him. He hated Greed and Envy's relatives for taking Envy away from him. Mostly he hated himself. Edward had let all this happen. He had just sat back and let all this happen to him. He didn't fight it. He just let it all happen.

Edward started to cry as he realized it. Roy burst in to the room as Ed burst into tears.

'Well, why are you crying, little Edward?' Roy asked in a mocking voice. Edward made a face towards Roy. 'What, you won't answer me?'

Ed just turned his head away. He hated Roy. He didn't want to see Roy. He was tired of being Roy's little toy. Roy loved to torture Ed, so he was going to make this tough for Ed.

'Look at me!' Roy spat at Ed. Ed kept staring at the wall. 'LOOK AT ME!' Roy barked like the dog he was. Ed refused to look and this was really biting at Roy.

Roy decided to walk into Ed's gaze. Ed figured out what Roy was trying to do and turned his head away. Roy was getting very mad at this small blonde. Roy slapped the back of Ed's head.

'When I tell you to do something, you do it!' Ed could hear the rage in Roy's voice.

'No.' That was all Ed would say.

'LOOK AT ME!' Roy was getting ready to punch Ed.

'I don't have to listen to you.' Ed was purposely trying to annoy Roy. 'I can make my own decisions.'

Roy brought his fist down on Edward's shoulder. He had three rings on to make the pain more real. Ed was getting used to the pain, so Roy had to make it more real for Ed. More hurting, that's what Roy liked.

'I think, you should,' Roy was shaking with anger. 'Just. LISTEN TO ME! It's for your own good.'

'I don't care about my own good anymore. I just don't want to look at you.' Ed was thinking of giving up on life.

Roy got even more mad at Ed. He also felt jealousy. Ed could shut of himself. Ed didn't care what people did to him anymore. Roy cared. Roy wanted to be the centre of attention. He wanted to be noticed. He hated being left out, or not heard. Ed was not hearing Roy, and Roy hated this.

* * *

Winry moaned. The impacted had shot their car two feet in the air. It had landed in someone's yard. She tried to move. Winry was stuck. He leg was pinned under the driver's wheel. Winry reached for her cell phone, they needed help. When she dialled the emergency number the police and an ambulance was already there. Someone else had called for help.

Winry looked over at Riza. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened in a scream. Riza had blood flowing down her face. It was not a pleasant sight. Riza wasn't moving either. Was she dead? That was the thought that wouldn't show itself in Winry's mind. She knew it was there though. She was scared to look back and see if Envy was ok. She dared to peek back in his direction. He wasn't moving and it looked like he wasn't breathing.

'WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME?' Winry screamed. She didn't want to be the only one that lived. She was the driver and she was alive. Only her leg was injured. Why did she have to hurt two other people. They were possibly dead and she was definitely alive.

Winry was crying really hard when a police officer came up beside her window. 'We'll get you out.' He was trying to calm her down. Nothing would get Winry to calm down right now.

* * *

Roy had gone downstairs to talk to Al. He was in a blind rage. Roy sat down beside Al. He tried to stay calm. He wrapped his hands together. It wasn't working. Roy got up and threw the lamp beside him at the wall.

'DAMN ED!' Roy started yelling. He was uncontrollable. Roy didn't know where he was of what he was doing. It was just happening.

Al was getting scared. He tackled Roy to the ground. This set Roy off and he threw the smaller body at the wall. Al got up slowly and went to talk to Ed.

'What did you say to him?' Al screamed. Al was scared of Roy.

'I don't care about my own good anymore. I just don't want to look at you.' Ed repeated himself. He liked the sound of those two sentences.

'Why would you say something like that to Roy!' Al was yelling now.

'Because I don't care anymore. I don't care if he kills me. I don't care what he does to me! I JUST DON'T CARE!' Ed was about to cry. He didn't want to talk to his little brother.

Al start out screamed. He screamed so loud Ed thought his ears would burst.

* * *

Winry looked over at Riza. Her beautiful face was covered in a coat of her own blood. She was dieing next to Winry. The police whoever the others were, they had gotten them all out of the car. They had announced Riza to be alive. The only thing was she was dieing slowly. Riza was losing too much blood. They needed someone to give her blood. Winry was a match to Riza. She wanted to give Riza blood. The doctor said Winry too had lost a lot of blood. If she gave any to Riza she would die.

They had gotten Envy out with a lot of trouble. They had announced him dead but they were trying to revive him anyway.

'I WANT TO GIVE RIZA MY BLOOD!' Winry was fighting with the doctor. 'I LOVE HER!'

'You'll die.' The doctor tried to calm her down. 'You don't have enough blood right now.

'I want Riza to live! I don't want her to die.' Winry was crying.

'She will life. Just let us take you both to the hospital.' The doctor was putting her in a ambulance.

'But I want to give her MY blood.' Winry didn't want to lose to sight of Riza's face.

He pushed her the rest of the way in the ambulance. 'I'm sorry but you can't do that.'

Winry gave up the struggle. She didn't like the look on the doctors old face. He looked really cold. Like he didn't even care. She guessed he had seen this a lot. He was used to it. He didn't care if they struggled anymore.

'WE GOT A HEARTBEAT!' Winry heard the other doctors say. They were working hard on Envy. They put him in the ambulance and sped away.

* * *

Ed screamed at Al. He wanted Al to stop yelling and screaming. Al was having a fit. Ed was struggling enough on the bed that his right wrist broke free. He instantly went to untying he left wrist.

Al didn't notice this and ran out of the room. Al didn't want to deal with Ed anymore.

Ed had his ankles free pretty fast. This was getting too easy. He jumped off the bed and scavenged for his pants. He found them under the bed. He groped under the bed for his shirt too. He found it. He threw on his newly found clothes. He had missed there defence. They held him in and kept everything else out.

'_Now a way to get out.' _Ed thought to himself. He didn't dare speak out loud. He stuck his head out the window. This was the second floor. Was he crazy? Or desperate?

He decided against the window and snuck to the bathroom. It was just down the hall. When he was safely locked inside the bathroom he looked around himself. He needed a way out. He didn't have much time. At least he had more time in the bathroom then he would inside a bedroom.

He was struck with a pain in his heart. The bathroom was were this had started. The bathroom in the school. This hurt being inside Roy's bathroom. He looked around himself some more. He remembered the bush under the bathroom window. He was small enough to fit too.

Was he crazy? He figured he was. He had propped the window open. He was ready to jump out. The closed his eyes and started to count down from five. When he got to one, someone pounded on the door. Ed's eyes opened wide.

'_I've been found out!'_ That was the only thing going through his mind.

* * *

Winry had been let out of the hospital. She had broken her leg and had three stitches in her forehead. They had ended up taking a little of her blood to give to Riza. This made Winry really happy. She hobbled on her crutches toward Riza's room. Riza was asleep. She was fine.

Riza had thirty stitches in he head. They had had to shave her head to put in the stitches. Winry smiled as she imagined the look that would be on Riza's face when she say the bald spot. She would freak out and yell at many people.

Winry walked into the room and placed a kiss on Riza's hand. She didn't want to pain Riza's forehead. The soft breath coming from Riza made Winry smile. This was good for her. The rest was long needed for Riza. The thing is, the last month Riza had been working to hard. Her boss was making Riza stay for 12 hour shifts. Riza didn't mind this, she adored her work almost as much as she adored Winry.

A giggle escaped Winry's lips. She was happy to have Riza. A hard working, loving, beautiful woman. Winry didn't feel happy without Riza. She needed Riza. This, Winry thought, was necessary for her life. It was absolutely necessary for Winry to have Riza. Riza let out a small sigh in her sleep. Winry smiled. Riza was going to live. Winry hadn't killed her! This was one of the best moments of Winry's life. Or at least one of the best moments of that week.

Winry was suddenly struck with a picture of the non moving Envy in her mind. Was he ok? Would he live? Winry slowly forced her body to stand up straight. It was a bad idea to bend over Riza. Winry's body was tired. It wasn't ready for this kind of treatment. She was already beating down on her injured body and it had only been half an hour. Well, half an hour since they had finished fixing up her body.

She found her way to Envy's room. The door was closed and she heard doctors yelling. They had revived him four times. Every time he was gone around fifteen minutes later. They were starting to lose hope. They figured he just wanted to die. Winry stood outside the door and started to cry.

The doctors didn't know that Envy's heart was fighting them. It wanted to die. It didn't want to live life anymore.

One thing was letting him revive though. Ed. Ed was on Envy's mind and in his heart. He knew he had to somehow get to Ed and save him. This hurt Envy. He was struggling with the hope to save Ed and wanting to just die.

Envy's heart heard Winry crying outside the door. He couldn't let her hold the guilt of having killed him. She had been trying to help him out. All she had done was hurt him. She had almost killed him.

Envy was getting to soft to let her hold that guilt. Ed had already changed Envy for the better. He was making Envy soft. He was making Envy care about others and himself. This was enough to convince his heart to let the doctors fully revive him. He wanted to save Ed and he didn't want Winry to hold that guilt.

When the doctors revived him they all waited at the edge of their seats. Waiting for him to go again. They were losing hope. They also gained hope every time they happened to revive Envy. Every doctor in the room was holding his or her own breath. They didn't dare let it escape as it might be enough to kill Envy again.

Winry felt a need to hold her breath too. She was outside the door of the room yet she felt the need to hold her breath in too. She wanted Envy to live. She didn't want to be the cause of his early death. He was to young. He hadn't experienced everything life had to offer. She was letting the guilt set in when a doctor burst out of the room laughing. He was laughing! His face was red from laughing.

Winry got really confused. Had the doctor gone mad from trying to revive Envy? Had he given up? She dared herself to look inside the room. Envy was sitting up in bed smiling. He was alive. Despite her broken leg, Winry got herself to run into the room and give Envy a big hug.

'Your killing me!' Envy joked. It freaked Winry out. That was not the kind of comment she needed to hear. Envy burst into a fit of laughter when he say Winry's wided eyed face. She looked so scared. She then let herself burst out in laughter.

They were laughing so hard they didn't notice one more person join the room. 'Am I missing something?' Riza asked.

They looked up in surprise and saw Riza's smiling face. Winry burst into tears. Riza was smiling. She was alive. She was standing in front of Winry.

Winry got up to hug Riza. Winry was so lost in love and happiness she forgot her crutches and fell on her face. Riza started to laugh. Envy was still gutting himself laughing.

'It hurts!' Envy managed to yell. He got into a coughing fit and Riza and Winry were laughing again.

Riza gave her hand to Winry. Winry managed to balance on her unharmed leg. She swallowed Riza in the biggest hug imaginable. 'This is one of the best days of my life.' Winry whispered into Riza's ear.

* * *

While Envy was laughing and having fun, Ed was still trying to escape. He was worried and freaking out. He had climbed back in the window because an old lady had stopped outside and was starring at him. He couldn't jump with her there. He might get hurt, and that would devastate her.

Roy broke down the door. He glared at Ed.

'HOW COULD YOU TRY TO ESCAPE?' Ed was surprised to hear Al yelling. It wasn't Roy. It was Al. What had gotten over Al? Why was he acting this way? Had he felt the power Roy felt from yelling?

Roy grabbed Ed by his hair. Ed got dragged all the way back down the hall to Roy's room. Roy and Al threw him on the bed. They quickly tied him up. Ed noticed the rope was stronger and they had tied it tighter then before.

'Try escaping now!' Al yelled.

'Why did you try to escape?' Roy asked more quietly then Al.

Ed was struggling already. He pushed and pulled in all directions. 'I wanted to get away from you two lunatics!'

'What did you call us?' Roy asked, his voice rising.

'Lunatics! CRAZY! INSANE! I hate you both!' Ed was testing them. He was seeing how far he could take them. Before one of them struck him again.

'No, you don't hate us, and we are not lunatics, crazy or insane.' (A/N: I have the urge to make him say 'The author is'…) Roy replied. He thought this would be a good answer. It wasn't good enough, he had to strike Ed. So, Roy punched Ed in the gut. Ed made a face.

Al went to rip Ed's clothes off. He ripped around the sleeve to get his shirt off. He sliced up the pant leg to get Ed's black leather pants off. His favourite pair too. Edward looked up at Al, pleading for him not to do this. He was trying to send Al signals with his eyes. It wasn't working. Al kept on ripping his shirt and slicing open Ed's pants. Al was using a pocket knife to open Ed's pants. The material was too thick to simply rip open. The knife slipped and cut into the flesh on Ed's right leg. Ed let out a silent cry.

Ed looked down at the pocket knife and remembered when he had given that knife to Al.

**Flashback**

It was Al's ninth birthday and Al had decided he wanted to be an outdoors man.

He had seen this one guy on television and instantly wanted to go camping ever weekend. He was always dragging Ed to the front door and telling him to wait as he got his tent and a plastic knife. Al always thought a good outdoorsman needed a good pocket knife.

Ed had picked a knife that had a wolf carved into it. It was the most beautiful one there. It had been carved by hand. The others had eagles and bears. But this one! Ed instantly knew Al would always use it.

When Al opened the present, he instantly went outside in there backyard and cut a branch off the blackberry bush. He brought it in a smiled at Ed. He was like a little kid that had discovered a great secret and was sharing it with everyone.

**End Flashback**

Ed had never thought that Al would be using the knife like this. Against him. He thought he would use it happily. Going camping with the family! Not against him! Not to hurt him!

* * *

Envy felt a jolt of pain in his right leg. He stopped the laughter of the other two with a cry of pain. They looked at him in concern. Envy suddenly remembered what they had been doing before.

'ED!' Envy looked distressed.

He wanted to go save Ed. He knew the doctors wouldn't let him go though. They had told him five days at the least for him to stay. Just in case he went into a coma as he slept. He had hit his head really hard. He had many stitches in his head, but unlike Riza, he didn't have his head shaved. He also had stitches all the way up his left leg. Envy would barely be able to walk. Envy hated the bandages around his chest. They rubbed against his skin and it felt weird. He had broken three ribs.

'You can't go, Envy.' Winry went to state the obvious.

'I have too!' Envy hated this. He knew Edward needed him.

* * *

A/N: I have to end this chapter short… I'm sorry and I will try to make an extra long chapter next time…

Next Time: Will Envy get to Ed? What are Al and Roy going to do to Ed?

Areku: Don't forget to review!

Ed/Envy: I hate you!

Areku: Hey!

Envy: I died!

Areku: Yeah, but the doctors revived you!

Areku: JA! Wait for the next chapter! Sorry it's shorter then I wanted… REVIEW


	7. Getting Closer to the Destination

Chapter 7

A/N: I am so sorry! I haven't updated in a long time. Let me explain myself. First, I started the new semester. My classes are Math, Social Studies, French, and Art. Those are major homework classes. So I have been busy with homework. Secondly, I got sick. I hardly ever get sick but when I do, I get it bad. So I got the flu. I was feeling awfully and slept for more then 18 hours the first day while I was sick. So, now that you have all been waiting a long time, I will try to make an extra special chapter!

Envy: I miss my Edo-kun!

Ed: I'm scared of Al…

Areku: I think I might be scared of Al too. What have I created?

Envy: A monster Al?

Areku: Maybe. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

'I must get to Ed!' Envy cried. He was absolutely sick to his stomach. He wasn't near Ed, and he could do nothing to heal the pain Ed was feeling. The hatred, Ed was feeling. All Envy wanted was to embrace the one he loved.

'I'll go talk to the nurses about releasing you from the hospital.' Winry looked earnestly at Envy. She left Riza and Envy to sit in the room.

'You really love that boy.' Riza said. 'I admire your affection.'

'You really love Winry. So we are a lot alike.' Envy answered. Envy's face was growing distressed.

'You're wrong.' Riza got all teary. 'One time, Winry, she went missing. All I could do was sit in my room and cry. I was going to kill myself. I couldn't bring myself to search for her. I couldn't. She was just gone. I didn't have the determination you have to help Ed. I couldn't do anything other then hold my gun to my head and wait. I waited and waited. One the third day of her being gone. I pulled the trigger. I had missed because someone had found me in my room. They told me they had found a clue for where Winry was. That stopped me for an hour. I picked up my gun again and was close to shooting myself. I figured they had made up the story about finding clues about Winry. For a second time I pulled the trigger. This time I shot my leg. I had flinched last second and shot my leg instead. I was a complete wreck. I couldn't handle any-anything.' Riza stopped to let the tears fall freely.

'They found her tied up in a closet in some perverts house. They brought her to me. They found me curled up on the floor bleeding to death. I had shot my left leg, and my chest. I had just missed my heart. I al-al-almost died!' More tears poured from the grief-stricken Riza.

'They had to take me to the hospital. I was in a coma for a week. Winry lasted the week. She sat beside me the whole time. For three damn days, that was all I had to wait for Winry. I couldn't last that long!' Riza was crying so hard now she couldn't come to speak anymore.

Envy simply hugged Riza. He felt really bad. He was bringing back awful memories for Riza.

'Riza.' Winry slowly walked over and wrapped Riza in a hug. 'That was the time no one would help me.'

Envy looked up confused. He backed out of the hug.

'Remember. When I first met you, I told you there was a time no one would help me with my girlfriend. So I help others in love.'

Envy nodded.

'Well, when she was in a coma. No one cared much. They all just left me to sit with her. They were tired of the two of us. They had to find me. They didn't want to sit with Riza and wait for her to wake up.'

'So you help those in need?'

'Yes.' Winry let out the simplest of answers. 'I help people with love problems, or when they need to get to the ones they love.'

Envy smiled. He would have never smiled if he didn't know Ed. He had never smiled in his life. The only times he did was when it was a sadistic smile.

'By the way, Envy, Riza, we can go. Ed is waiting!' Winry decided to bring a smile back to Riza's face. 'I'll always love you Riza.'

* * *

Ed looked up at Roy helplessly. The pyromaniac had lit a match and was holding it to Ed's face. (A/N: Is it a surprise that Roy gets to be a pyromaniac?)

'Should I burn you?' Roy smirked as Ed whimpered. It was getting rather hot. Roy set a single strand of Ed's blonde hair on fire. 'Do you like that?' Roy spat the fire out.

Ed, now covered in Roy's spit, looked over at Al. Al was doing nothing to help Ed. He simply didn't care.

'Al, let's leave him for the night. Now that the room smells like burnt hair.' Roy got up to leave. 'Al? You coming?'

Al nodded and wandered to the door.

'Don't try to escape again. That would not be a good choice.' Roy snickered. 'You shall remain here for the night. We will not bother you. Bye-bye.'

Roy made sure to slam the door really hard on his way out. It shook the picture off the wall. Roy was using his force. His force could control anyone. That made Ed into a rather useless insignificant person.

Ed manage to get a glimpse of the clock. Only 4:00. That meant he had about 15 hours alone. 15 dull hours of nothing. Nothing but waiting. Waiting for more pain to be inflicted on his body.

'Where are you Envy? Will you save me?' Ed distracted himself by talking out loud. 'Envy, I love you. I'm sorry. This is my fault. I hope you have a good time. I'm glad you don't have to worry about me.'

* * *

Envy looked confused. He had just heard Ed's voice. 'I love you, too, Ed. And you are making me worry. I'm glad you don't know that though. It might make this a little easier for you, at the moment.'

Riza looked back at Envy. He was talking to himself in the back of the car again. Riza wondered how Winry had persuaded that couple to drive them to the next town. Winry had been gone for five minutes and said a couple would drive them so they would be an hour closer to Ed. Envy was in the backseat. Winry and Riza were beside each other in the middle. At the front of the car, well, it was a van, was the couple.

Miroku, the manly driver and lover of Sango. Sango was beautiful, she was also very nice. Envy had the feeling that Sango had agreed to the drive first. Soon, Envy found out he was wrong. Miroku was a womanizer and had wanted to help the two pretty woman. And the teenager that he mistook for a girl.

(A/N: I'm sorry, Miroku was the first hentai I could think of that would give two girls and Envy a ride. XP!)

They drove in silence for half the ride. Other then the little mumbles of Envy. They were only five hours away from Ed. This was making Envy more at ease.

'So, why are you all beat up? And without a car?' Sango paused. 'Are you the ones that had that big crash?'

'Yes.' Winry was embarrassed. She was normally a really good driver. She felt really bad. Envy felt just as bad. He had brought this on Winry and Riza.

'So, what's so urgent that you have to leave with a broken leg Winry, and all three of you have many stitches. Also, Envy don't you have broken ribs. How is it that you can move around without it hurting.'

Envy looked up. He had lost his thought. 'I have crutches. I'm fine.'

'I have crutches too.' Winry replied.

'What about the fact that Envy had to stay in the hospital for five days?' Miroku asked.

'How did you know?' Winry asked surprised.

'I over heard the doctor say he let a patient that had five days of watching for a possible coma leave. He didn't sound to happy with his decision.' Miroku answered.

'Well, Envy's love is in trouble. We must get to him.' Riza replied to the question from before.

'I see.' Sango giggled. 'So, Miroku gets to help more in love. He helped me once. I hurt myself and was stuck in a ditch. No one knew I was there, and my cell phone was broken. Miroku came to save me.'

'That was the day you finally admitted you loved me' Miroku looked pleased.

'I'm surprised I still love you, you look at every girl on the planet with a lustful look in your perverted eyes.' Sango teased. Both Riza and Winry felt self-conscious and zipped up there jackets. Sango noticed this and giggled. Red blush covered the girls' faces.

* * *

'I want to touch Ed some more!' Al complained to Roy. Roy was being stubborn and refusing Al the right to go even talk to Ed. Roy had let Al give Ed some food though.

'No' Roy was still only saying that.

'But-' Al started.

'No. Let him be for the night. He won't be ready when we come later. He'll be bored, and he will be stiff from sitting there for hours without moving. That means less resisting.' Roy tried to explain himself. This just confused Al more. He liked Ed when he resisted. He wanted it that way. He didn't want Ed to just sit there completely out of it. All the fun would be lost.

'Fine.' Al sat there waiting for the older boy to go to sleep. 'I'll wait for the morning.'

'Good' Roy called after Al as he walked into the other room.

Al grabbed a cup out of the cupboard and pour a huge, cold glass of milk for himself. He loved the taste of milk. Only because his older brother hated it. He loved to tease his brother when they were younger. He would walk up to Ed with the cup in hand. Waving the glass under Ed's nose. Taking a long gulp just to gross Ed out.

'Just watch me wait.' Al mumbled to himself. 'I'll wait until you sleep Roy.'

* * *

'Here is where we leave you.' Miroku said as they dropped Wonry, Riza and Envy off at the gas station. He left them there because they needed gas before they turned around to go back. Also, they could possible get a ride from someone else here.

'Thank you.' Riza bowed her head in appreciation.

'No need to be so formal.' Sango said. 'It was our pleasure to help you out.'

'Now your being formal.' Riza teased.

'Well, Kagome is probably wondering where we are.' Miroku said. He drove away with one more good-bye.

'They drove us an extra half an hour.' Winry noted. 'They passed the place they were going to meet their friend.'

'She wasn't there at the time.' Riza mentioned.

'True' Winry replied.

'You guys.' Envy almost whispered. 'We should ask someone for a ride.'

Winry nodded and walked to the closest car. She came back after three people had said no. Riza in the meantime had talked to one younger looking girl who agreed to give them a ride.

'I'm Izumi.' The girl replied.

'You don't look any older then us.' Winry commented. Winry was 20. Riza was 23. Envy was 18, and had been for five months. Ed, had turned 18 two months ago. Envy was older by three months and this made him proud.

'Really? You'd be surprised. I'm 30 as of a week ago.' Izumi replied.

'Oh, then you are ten years older then me. That isn't that much.' Winry was in fact surprised.

They got in the car and told Izumi where they had to go. Izumi said she had to go the same way. She would drop them off when they had about half the trip left. She was going to meat one of her students. She trained her students self defence. Only if she thought they would be worthy though. She refused to waste her time on lazy students.

'So, what are you doing anyway.' She asked.

'Going to save Ed.' Envy mumbled.

'Ed! No way! My old student. He was rather lazy sometimes. His brother learned more quickly then him sometimes.' Izumi stopped. 'Do you mean Elric-san?'

'Yes.' Envy looked up.

'Well, yes, he was lazy with his training. I told him he'd get in trouble one day and need to know the stuff I was teaching him. He was good. He never practiced though. Probably why he's in trouble.' Izumi rambled on.

* * *

'You look tired.' Al mentioned to Roy.

'Yeah, I think I'll go lie down in an hour.' Roy mumbled a reply.

'Why not now? You'll have more energy tomorrow.' Al tried trick Roy.

'It's only 7:00' Roy looked at the clock. 'I refuse to sleep any earlier then 8:30.'

'It's not that early.' Al mentioned.

'I'm not six anymore. I can stay up all night if I want.' Roy was getting agitated at Al.

'I guess you're right.' Al backed off. He might try in an hour or so.

* * *

Envy noticed the clock. 'It's 7:00?' He asked aloud, not meaning too.

'Yeah, we waited at that gas station for about a half an hour.' Riza replied recalling the wait for someone nice at the gas station.

'Do you want me to go a little faster?' Izumi asked.

They were all hesitant at that comment. They needed to get to Ed though. What should they do?

'A little.' Envy felt confident in Izumi.

'Sure' Izumi passed a few slow cars. She picked up speed gradually.

* * *

Al was getting bored. It had been an hour and Roy was sitting staring at the television screen. It was a news report. Someone had crashed. Three had been badly wounded in one car. No one had been hurt.

'What are you watching this for?' Al asked.

'I'm bored.' Roy replied.

'Why not something inter-' Al stopped and stared at the screen in astonishment.

'Was that?' Al started to ask. He stopped. No need to get Roy excited with Envy being hurt. It was Al's own happiness.

'What did you say?' Roy was completely oblivious to the fact that Envy had been hurt in that car crash.

'Why was he in that car?' Al whispered to himself. It didn't make sense.

'If you keep talking to yourself, you will get tied up in the basement. You're very annoying.' Roy threatened.

Al walked back to the kitchen. He was hungry. What would he find in Roy's place for food? He found a big can of ravioli. That would be good. It was something to eat at least.

* * *

'Well, this is where I leave you.' Izumi said. 'Make sure you smack some sense in to the baka for me!' She drove off quickly, she was five minutes late. She didn't want to be too late with this little boy again.

'Well, now that we are two hours away from Ed-' Riza cut off her sentence. Izumi had stopped with one boy for five minutes. Then she remembered she had to get to this other boy, so she drove them farther then first intended.

Envy waved down a car. 'Can you give us a ride?' Envy asked sounding very desperate.

'Where too?' They man in the car looked over at the two ladies. Envy tried to explain, but the man was too distracted by woman behind him.

'You know what, never mind.' Envy said and the guy drove away disappointed.

'You didn't like the fact that all he was doing was staring at us, did you?' Riza asked.

'Men like that disgust me.' Envy replied.

'What about Miroku?' Riza asked. 'He liked to look at women.'

'He was in love. He truly loved Sango. He only looks at girls so she'll stay. She's scared, if you couldn't tell. She doesn't know what to do.' Envy was observant sometimes.

'Really?' Riza started to mumble to herself.

'I got us a ride!' Winry hollered at them. She bounced around happily. 'We can get all the way to your town Envy!'

Envy smiled. _'We're coming Ed!' _

They drove in silence. The were moving really fast. They were in the car of a speed demon. Straight Cougar was his name. (A/N: S-cry-ed for all that don't know. That is where he comes from!)

* * *

Roy had finally fallen asleep. Al could have his way with Ed and Roy wouldn't notice. He was completely out of it! Al had only helped that by putting a sleeping pill in a glass of milk Roy had been drinking. Al had exactly 2 hours of peace and quiet. Well, not really quiet. Roy wouldn't bug him, let's just put it that way.

Al walked upstairs to where he figured he would find Ed asleep. He swung open the door. Ed was staring straight at him.

'You're awake?' Al whispered.

'What of it?' Ed asked as Al took of his shirt. 'You're not gonna-'

'I am!' Al felt pleased with himself. He was peeling off his pants now. Once all his clothes where discarded on the floor, Al made his way on top of Ed.

'I love you, nii-san.' Al said into Ed's ear.

'Please don't!' Ed yelled.

'But I want to.' Al sounded a bit sadistic.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I have to stop this chapter before the Ed x Al starts! SORRY! I'm getting kicked off the computer! I hope you like this chapter.

Envy: I'm still not with Ed?

Areku: Sorry…

Ed: Review. The more reviews and the faster Areku will be motivated to update!


	8. The Fastest Cougar Can Go!

Chapter 8

A/N: Everyone is commenting on the cliffhanger I left off on. I'm sorry, that chapter was supposed to be longer with no cliffhanger. My mom kicked me off last time. I also had a friend from another town come visit for Spring Break so this is the only time I've had that I could possibly update. I really hope you like this chapter. I hope there isn't a cliffhanger this time. I will try to make it so there isn't. If there is, my mom kicked me off again mid chapter. One more thing, if you find two men being together offensive, why are you reading this?

* * *

'Ed, I want you bad.' Al whispered in Ed's burning ear. Ed felt the blood rushing to his face. He was really embarrassed.

'Please don't make me!' Ed figured Al was doing this without consulting Roy first. So, the louder Ed yelled while he pleaded, that meant Roy might save him. He was so desperate he was resorting to Roy? He thought Roy, of all people, might save him.

'Don't bother yelling for Roy.' Al noticed what Ed was doing. 'He'll sleep for at least two hours.'

Ed's eyes widened. There was no way he'd get out of this one.

'Of course, yell, I like it more that way.' Al laughed maniacally. Al now straddled Ed's hips. Al ran his index finger down Ed's strong chest. This sent shivers down Ed's spine.

Al grabbed Ed's shaft tightly. Ed moaned. It hurt, but felt good.

'_But he's my brother.' _Ed was yelling in his head.

* * *

'Are we going fast enough?' Cougar was talking really fast. He was also driving really fast. In what was normally a two-hour drive had taken them 45 minutes.

'I hope this is fast enough for you!' He was getting excited. 'I'm saving you time! I'm giving you more life!'

Envy was getting scared. Cougar started laughing maniacally.

'Are we going to live?' Riza questioned. Very scared because of what had happened earlier that day. They sure had been through a lot.

'I've been doing this all my life. You'll be completely fine.' Cougar flashed a smile at the concerned Riza. Riza was still not fully relieved.

'ALMOST TO YOUR DESTINATION!' Cougar yelled so loud it made a couple walking down the street jump.

They heard police sirens behind them. 'Stop your car.' They where stopping them? When they had gotten so close. This wasn't good!

Cougar pulled over. A policeman got out to see that Cougar was driving.

'You again.' The policeman sighed. 'Haven't I told you to slow down before?'

'Yes, but this time it's an emergency.' Cougar explained.

'It looks like you close to killed your passengers. Just like always.' The policeman sighed again. 'Are you guys ok back there?'

Envy looked up. 'Yes, and Cougar is helping me. Please let him go.' Envy was surprised he was pleading with the police. He hated everything about authority. Especially the army. He had since he was little.

'I always let Cougar off. He's an old pal.' The policeman smiled as he looked at Cougar. 'Don't scare you passengers to death ok. Drive safe-ish. I know you can't go slowly, because of your personality. Also remember, I'm the only police officer that lets you off.'

'Thank you!' Cougar looked up gleefully at the officer.

'See you at the party tomorrow, Cougar?'

'Yes! I'll be there! I'll be the fasted dancer!'

'Sure you will.' The police officer watched them drive away, very fast.

They were really close. Envy yelled out the address, he too was getting excited. He was about to find out if Ed was at home. If he was in trouble.

'STOP!' Envy yelled. The car halted in seconds. Which was surprising saying how fast there where going. Envy had felt something. Ed's pain. It was coming from the house they had stopped in front of.

'What is it Envy?' Winry looked back at Envy.

'I feel Edward's pain. It's coming from this house.' Envy suddenly remembered something. 'This is Roy's house!'

'Ed's ex you mean?' Riza tried to understand.

'Yes!' Envy thanked Cougar and jumped out of the car.

He basically leaped at the front door of Roy's house. Envy was amazed to find the door was left open. It was his lucky day.

'Ed!' Envy tiptoed into the house. Instantly Roy was found by Envy. He was sleeping on the couch in the living room. It looked like Roy had slept there many times before. Not just today. For a bed was all set up on the couch. Big fluffy pillows and a warm blanket surrounded Roy's body.

Envy walked up to Roy. As an attempted to wake him up, Envy punched him in the face. Roy just rolled over and mumbled in his sleep. Punching Roy again, making him bleed this time, Envy noticed something odd about this.

'_How can someone sleep through this? I mean, I punched him twice. He's also bleeding now.' _Envy looked around the room for a clue as to why this was happening. On the floor, beside the bed Roy had made on the couch, was a bottle of sleeping pills. Enough of them were missing to keep Roy sleeping through the loudest of noises.

Envy heard Ed moan from upstairs. Was that the noises someone didn't want Roy to hear?

Envy raced up the stairs. He finally knew where Ed was! He could finally free Ed!

'_I'm coming Edward!' _Envy yelled in his head.

Envy raced up the stairs. Basically flying up the stairs, he landed at the top.

Envy looked around himself. There were many doors down this hallway. All of them were closed. Two of them where closet doors. They were too skinny to be a door for a room. The other three though. Which door? How could Envy decide?

Ed yelped this time. The third door! Envy kicked the door in as he ran at full speed.

Al was rubbing his body against Ed's. 'You want me to come again Ed?' Al giggled.

'ED!' Envy yelled. He got both of their attention.

'Ed can't be with you yet. I need to finish with him.' Al continued thrusting his body into Ed's little body. Ed moaned and gripped the bed sheets as they both came. Al moaned.

'Ed, clean me.' Al commanded as he got up closer to Ed's gasping mouth. Ed looked up pleading with Envy. His eyes, beautiful shimmering eyes, were filled with hurt and confusion.

Envy racked his mind for something to do. Something that would help.

Suddenly Al picked up the knife and through it at Envy. He got pinned to the wall. The knife had pinned his arm to the wall.

'Now, pretend he isn't here. Pretend he isn't ruining our special moment.' Al looked back at Envy. He was stuck and too shocked to move. 'He can't save you right now. So, clean!'

Ed cried as he licked his little brother clean. Al moaned as Ed's tongue touched Al again and again.

'_Save me!' _Ed pleaded in his head since his mouth was clearly busy. _'Envy!'_

Envy got out of his shock as he heard Ed pleading in his head. He grabbed the knife. Yanking the blade out of his arm he walked over to Al and Ed.

In a quick motion, Envy grabbed Al, swung him to the ground and held the knife to his throat.

'You will never hurt Ed again!' Envy yelled. He was really mad. Ed sat, still tied to the bed, in bewilderment.

Envy was being his normal self. Ed had never scene this side of Envy. Or at least he never acknowledged it. Envy was only nice around Ed. He loved Ed and wanted to be nice to him no matter what. He was sad that Ed had to see this side of him.

'I love him! I can't leave him!' Al complained.

'All I said was never to hurt him again.' Envy yelled. 'But, I guess that does mean you have to leave him until he can possibly forgive you!'

'What the he-' Roy, who had just woken up, got cut off by Al crying.

Envy glared at Roy which made him fall backwards. Envy cut all the ropes that had bound Edward to the bed. Envy through the blade at the floor, where it entered the carpet. Wrapping Edward in a blanket that had been thrown carelessly on the floor, Envy carried Ed out bridal style.

Al, who was sprawled out on the floor, was still crying. Roy was starring up at Envy. Neither of them would move. They were too scared.

'If you both know what is good for you,' Envy paused to get them more scared. 'You'll leave Ed alone for the next little while. No, make that a long while!' Envy left Roy's house courageously.

Outside, still waiting for them, were Riza and Winry. Cougar had left because he had remembered a date he had. A date were he was going to be an hour late.

'So, you saved him?' Winry asked delighted.

'Yes.' Envy sighed. He was glad he had Ed back.

'We should get him home.' Riza sighed with relief. They had helped. What a good feeling this was for Winry and Riza.

'Envy,' Ed was looking up at Envy, his eyes now filled with love and warmth. 'You saved me! You really love me!'

'Of course. I will love you forever. I will never let you get hurt again.' Envy kissed Ed on the cheek.

'Aw!' Winry squeaked. 'That is too cute!'

Riza elbowed Winry. 'You ruined their little moment.'

'Sorry!' Winry giggled at the two boys. They were completely red.

* * *

They arrived at Envy's house in no time at all. Envy was wondering if some of Cougar had rubbed of on him. He seemed to have walked faster then usual.

'Will you please come in?' Envy invited to two girls into his house.

'Yes' Winry seemed pleased.

* * *

Now that they were in the house andsettled the girls waited downstairs for the boys.

'I need a bath.' Ed whispered to Envy as they climbed the stairs to get to Envy's room.

'Oh, right.' Envy walked down to the bathroom instead. He took the blanket off Ed. Once again Ed was bare. He didn't feel embarrassed to be naked in front of Envy. He had been embarrassed in front of Roy and Al.

Envy placed Ed in the tub and turned on the tap. 'When the water is full turn it off. I'll be right back with some clothes for you to wear.'

'Thank you.' Ed watched Envy leave the bathroom. Edward was truly happy with Envy. He had never felt like this with Roy before.

* * *

Down the hall from the bathroom Envy searched for some of Edward's clothes. He couldn't find a clean shirt so he took one of his own. Ed could live with wearing one of Envy's shirts for the day. Envy would just have to remember to clean Edward's clothing.

Envy walked back down the hall and heard the tap on the bathtub stop running.

'I brought you some clothes Ed.' Envy walked into the bathroom. 'You don't have a clean shirt so you have to wear mine.'

Envy looked over at Ed. He was sound asleep in the bathtub. Envy smiled. Ed looked so cute, and he had a right to be exhausted.

Envy rolled up his sleeves and sat on the edge of the bathtub. He grabbed the bar off soap and started to clean Edward's body. All the sweat, blood and other things on Ed were washed away. The frightened feelings and the hurt were washed off as Envy cared for him.

* * *

'I'm so glad we did something good this time!' Winry was jumping for joy as they waited for Envy and Ed to come back downstairs.

Riza yawned. It was getting late. 'I'm happy we did this too!'

Winry sat next the Riza. Resting her head on Riza's shoulder, Winry feel asleep.

'You've been through a lot today.' Riza chimed and ran her hand through Winry's hair. 'This is really good for you.'

* * *

'Envy, I love you.' Ed mumbled in his sleep as envy dried off his body. He had finished cleaning Edward. Now this was the hard part. Getting Ed into some clothes.

Envy smiled while he was doing all this. He was helping the one he loved. He was caring for the one he loved. This was one of the best moments of his life.

Once Ed was fully clothed, Envy carried him to his bed. Envy kissed him on the cheek again.

'Good night.' Envy whispered as he left the room. He silently closed the door and walked down the stairs.

'He fell asleep in the bathtub.' Envy explained when he got down the stairs and joined the girls. Winry had woken up because Riza had sneezed just a bit too loud.

'So you washed him didn't you!' Winry was a bit too loud so Riza shushed her.

Envy blushed. 'Yes.'

'That is too cute!' Winry was still too loud. Riza covered Winry's mouth this time. Riza quickly flung her hand away when she got an unpleasant wetness on her hand. Winry had licked Riza's hand to get it away from her mouth.

'Ew.' Riza wiped her hand off on her shirt.

Envy smiled. He was glad Winry had noticed him earlier in the day. Ed was safe and he had made two more friends. Wait until Greed got home.

GREED! What would he think? Envy had to girls in the house.

With that thought running through Envy's mind he heard a car door slam closed. The front door swung open and in walked Greed.

'I was told everything by this kind man.' Greed pointed at Cougar.

'Wait, you had a date!' Riza shot at Cougar.

'I've known Envy since he was little. I was great friends with his father.' Cougar explained. 'I thought about how I should get Greed.'

'How did you know where he was?' Riza asked.

'Well, if Envy was out of town and, coming from that direction-' Cougar paused. 'I could only think of going to one of their relatives places.

'You did all this in an hour?' Riza was dumbfounded.

'Yes.' Cougar went to the kitchen. 'I'll make tea!'

'Thank you Cougar!' Greed called after him. 'Now Envy, explain the rest.'

* * *

After explaining everything to Greed, drinking tea, and laughing with his knew friends, Envy went up to bed. He was rather tired. It had been a long day. A very long day.

He pushed Ed over a bit. This caused Ed to open his eyes.

'Envy.' Ed questioned.

'Go to sleep.' Envy got onto the bed. He reached on the floor for the fallen pillow.

'I'm glad you rescued me' Ed was smiling brightly.

'I'm glad I got to you in time.' Envy thought for a moment. 'Well, before it got any worse for you.'

'No, that's ok.' Ed smiled brighter. 'The main thing is that you came!'

Envy smiled. Ed was happy that this all happened. This would have screwed Envy up so bad. Ed was just taking it. Or was he putting on a show for Envy? Was he pretending to be ok with all this? Envy hoped this was all true. That Edward was ok, and happy.

'Just promise me this.' Ed looked at Envy seriously. 'Never leave me!'

'I promise Edward! I swear on my soul that I will never leave you!' Envy put his hand on his heart to show he meant it.

'Now seal it with a kiss.' Edward giggled as the sin looked at him in confusion.

Edward leaned over on Envy. He placed his lips on Envy's.

'It's sealed know. You can't brake this promise!' Edward giggled again.

'Can we do that properly?' Envy asked his love, the short, blonde Edward.

'Yes' Ed smiled.

Envy placed his lips on Edward's. Ed's lips were soft. Envy never wanted this to end. He wished that time would stop there so their passionate kiss would never end. Ed slipped his tongue inside Envy's mouth. This shot a new sensation through Envy's body. He loved this feeling. This feeling of warmth and love.

They parted for a second, leaving Envy disappointed. 'I love you!'

'I love you too Envy!' Ed whispered.

Envy kissed Edward hard. Ed moaned at the sudden pain. It had been a bit too hard. This was good for Envy though. This meant he could slip his tongue in this time. He explored Edward's mouth vigorously.

'_I promise to be with you forever!' _Envy thought as he kissed Ed.

* * *

A/N: This is the end of the chapter! I hoped you liked it! I had so much fun writing it! I hope you liked it!

Envy: Also, the more you review…

Ed: The more motivated she will be to update!

Areku: How cute! You're finishing each others sentences!

Envy/Ed: (Glare daggers at Areku)


	9. Emotional Breakdown and Old Scars

Chapter 9

A/N: I feel like updating… Didn't I just update this two days ago? Anyway… Read on! Oh, and I feel sorry for Ed in this chapter. You all keep saying everyone is OOC. Maybe it's just another side of them you have never seen…So, yes, everyone is OOC, but that is ok… I hope.

Ed: More torture? When will it end?

Areku: As long as there are crazy fanfic authors out there… Never…

Ed: What have I gotten myself into…

Areku: You didn't really get yourself into this…

Ed: Good point…

Envy: Just get on with the chapter!

* * *

Envy woke up when his hand couldn't find Edward's body next to him in the bed.

'Ed?' Envy got up slowly. He looked around his room. Edward was no where to be seen.

'ED!' Envy was worried. After what Ed had been through, how could Envy not be worried.

Envy walked down the stairs. He instantly noticed a light on in the kitchen. Envy bolted for the kitchen.

'Ed?' Envy saw the blonde hunched over on the floor. 'Ed.'

Envy put a hand on Ed's shoulder. Sharp pains suddenly consumed all of Envy's thoughts. Ed was stabbing Envy with a fork.

'Don't touch me!' Ed threatened Envy. Envy, wide eyed, baked up into the table.

'Ed?' Envy was frightened.

'Stay away from me!' Ed yelled.

Riza and Winry, who had slept in the guest room, entered the kitchen first. Greed followed after.

'What's going on?' Riza clearly slept in her underwear and wasn't aware of it. Greed liked it though. 'And you, Greed, stop starring, there is a dilemma here!'

'Sorry' Greed's face flushed.

Ed picked up the knife that had rested beside his leg. It was sprayed with blood. Envy looked for the source of the blood, soon finding Ed had cut his hand and reopened the cut Al had made on his leg.

'Ed?' Envy didn't want Ed to hurt himself.

Ed brought the knife to his wrist.

'Bye-bye.' He uttered as he slit his own wrist. Blood started pouring out.

'We have to get his to the hospital!' Winry was in hysterics.

Everyone was bustling around Envy. All Envy could do was stare at Edward's blood. Envy was in complete shock. That's when the world went black.

* * *

'I'm glad you're awake' Greed sighed as Envy opened his eyes.

'Where am I?' Envy asked as he looked at the white room. White walls, white sheets, Greed was even wearing white booties.

'The hospital.' Greed answered.

'That explains all the white.' Envy suddenly went pale. 'Ed.' He remembered what had happened that day.

'They stitched and bandaged his up and he's currently sleeping.' Greed explained. 'You slept for a few hours.'

'How many is a few?' Envy questioned Greed, knowing it was going to be more then five.

'Eight.' Greed decided to tell the truth for once. 'You hadn't fully recovered before, in the car accident I mean. It hit you hard when you saw Ed do that… to himself. You were in the car accident yesterday. Winry told me how they had wanted you to stay in the hospital for five days, but you insisted on saving Ed. You're one brave idiot.'

'Can I speak with Ed?' Envy asked.

'He's asleep.' Greed answered, repeating himself.

'Can I see him then?' Envy was desperate to know that Ed was alright and Greed wasn't just lying about it.

'We snuck him out of his room.' Winry smiled at Envy. Ed beside her. His eyes looked so distant.

'Ed?' Envy wanted to hug him, but was too afraid to touch him after what had happened. And what Ed had said. Not to touch Ed. That would be hard.

'S-s-sorry.' Ed whispered and only Envy caught it.

'Edward?' Envy let his tears fall.

Greed, Winry, and Riza all slipped out the door. Ed slowly made his way to Envy's bedside.

Envy reached his hand up for Ed, and to his surprise Ed took it. Then he collapsed on top of Envy. Ed burst into tears.

'I-I-I…' Ed's sobs were incontrollable. 'I wanted to…'

'What?' Envy put his arms around the sobbing blonde.

'I wanted to die!' Ed started to cry hysterically.

'What?' Envy was shocked to here this. This happy boy, his love, the only one who could make Envy complete, he wanted to die?

'I'm sorry Envy.' Ed calmed down. 'After I was so happy you saved me, I finally realized what had happened. I didn't want to live with it. My brother, being sadistic, how he defiled my body. And Roy…'

'Stop!' Envy didn't want to hear more, it hurt too much.

'It finally hit me. I went crazy. It all hurt too much. The realization of what happened.' Ed broke into fresh tears.

Once they both calmed don and were sitting up, Envy had some questions.

'While I washed you when we got back.' Envy grabbed Ed's hand. 'You had two scars. One on you left leg and another on your arm. Where did you get those?'

Ed went wide eyed. Instantly tearing up. 'No!' Ed gasped.

'Why?' Envy wanted to know.

'You saw them?' Ed let his tears fall.

'Yes. Please tell me.' Envy looked sincere.

'Well, when I was younger my mother was very dear to me. She died when I was rather young too.' Ed sobbed. 'When she died I want crazy and thought if I offered my left leg and right arm to the gods, she might come back.'

'Why?' Envy went wide eyed.

'Because my father used to read me old horror books. In one of them a boy did that to get his dog back. I thought it might happen. Mind you, I was delirious and I loved my mother.'

Envy tried really hard to look into Edward's eyes lovingly, but Envy had never met his mother. At least Ed had known his for a while.

'I'm so sorry Ed.' Envy said. 'I should have never mentioned it.

'It ok.' Ed whispered. 'It's better if I get it out.'

* * *

Half an hour later Greed walked into find they had both fallen asleep. The doctors had noticed Ed wasn't in his bed anymore. So they had made Greed show them where he was.

'I think we can let them sleep.' The doctor said. 'Ed will have to stay here for three days though. Envy can go tomorrow.'

'Three days?' Greed asked. Envy wouldn't like that.

'I'm sorry, we just don't want him to hurt himself again.' The doctor tried to explain to a stubborn Greed.

'We can watch him!' Greed hollered at the doctor.

'Well, we have the proper equipment.' The doctor explained.

'We have love and support.' Greed yelled. A few people stopped to stare.

'Fine, if you won't give up, take him.' The doctor gave up too easily. 'Take him home tomorrow.'

'Thank you.' Greed said.

* * *

'Did you here that?' Envy asked Ed. He had heard the fight between Greed and the doctor. They had yelled really loudly. How could anyone sleep through that?

'Yes.' Ed smiled at Envy. 'I promise I'll try hard not to lose it again.'

'Only try?' Envy asked.

'Well, I'm sort of messed up right now.' Ed explained.

'Well, you can't be that messed up if you know you are.' Envy sighed.

Ed stuck out his tongue. 'Whatever.'

'I'll try hard to distract you with love!' Envy stuck out his tongue back.

'Deal!' Ed said.

* * *

The next day, Ed and Envy left the hospital.

'It was boring in there! I never want to go back!' Envy complained.

'Hey! I was there.' Ed playfully pushed Envy's shoulder.

'You slept most of the time.' Envy complained.

'So. I needed the sleep. I didn't sleep at all while I was…' Ed stopped and hung his head down.

'While we were making out that other night.' Envy asked trying to switch Ed's thoughts.

'Yes.' Ed smiled.

'_I won't let you think of that ever again.' _Envy thought about Ed.

* * *

A/N: I am sorry. This chapter is REALLY short. I'm getting kicked off the computer, so I can't write more. I did update only a few days ago, so you can't be mad that this is short. XP!

Envy: Review! I want her to update.

Ed: I feel sorry for me.

Envy: Don't think that way Ed. Think of me instead.


	10. The Note and A Night of Regret

**In the Bathroom Stall**

**Chapter 10**

_A/N: Does anyone remember this story? So sorry for the long awaited update. I have had writers block bad, for almost a year. I have written a few poems, that suck might I add, but I am back with the tenth chapter of In the Bathroom Stall. I hope you enjoy!_

_Warning: Some sex, maybe some language, and well, a cliffhanger! XD_

* * *

Envy did not realize how long Edward's recovery would be. He always seemed distant, and pushed away. Envy missed having his bedmate. Edward had moved to the guest room on the first floor. In three weeks, the only interaction from Edward was a meek 'hello' when they both wanted into the same room at the same time.

The best moment of these heart wrenching three weeks, was the second Saturday. Envy was having a particularly bad day. He moaned and complained. He was running around throwing everything to the ground. Yelling he kicked in the kitchen door instead of opening it. Only sipping his glass of apple juice, Envy shattered the glass cup with the help of the sturdy wall.

'I HATE YOU ALL! GOD DAMN THE WORLD!' Envy yelled at the heavens. Screaming inside, he felt tortured. He did not know what to do with is life. The only good thing, Edward, was now a depressed log that sat in the dark guest room all day. Envy felt a terrible pain, like a knife through the heart.

Now, this day was a good day mind you. Envy threw on very heavy object and it hit Ed in the face when he left his room to go to the washroom. Ed looked at Envy with his hurt eyes. Tears welled up, but Envy did not care for once. He shrugged it off. The short blonde noticed Envy's hurt and gave him a hug. This was the best moment of the three weeks of pain Envy had endured. He felt a moment of happiness as Ed hugged him. The warmth of Ed's strong arms around his body made him melt. This was fantasized over and over countless times in Envy's head for the nest few days, as Edward had went back to hiding in his room.

'Why can't I help?' Envy thought helplessly. 'Have I done anything wrong?'

Four days into the third week, Edward made an attempt to close the ever-forming block between him and Envy. 'Envy,' Ed interrupted Envy's cooking. 'Have I ever told you, that I love you?'

Envy looked down at the weeping boy beside him. He wrapped his arms around Edward in a warm embrace. 'I love you too!' Envy, for what he thought was the first time in his life, started to cry out of joy. He was so happy that Ed was finally talking to him again.

Ed pushed away from Envy and told Envy he was not ready to be so close, but he would move back into the room upstairs. Envy smiled to himself as he set up a separate cot up for Ed. Ed lounged on Envy's bed, dreaming of the day he would let his guard down enough to sleep in the same bed as Envy again. He really wanted to, but he was scared that getting too close too fast would hurt him inside. He was a terrified that that night with his brother Al and Roy would repeat itself.

That night, Ed let his guard down a little for Envy. He gave Envy a good night hug and let Envy give him a quick kiss on the cheek. A sweet, loving gesture, so simple, but it made Edward feel safe somehow.

Two nights later, Edward felt safe to sleep without his shirt in the hot, humid summer night. Edward refused to carelessly leave the window open yet, making the room seem unbearable at times. Envy loved the look of Edward's hot abs, sweating in the heat of the summer nights. It did, in fact, give him dirty thoughts, but he would not bother Ed until he knew the boy was ready.

Feeling brave, Edward slipped into bed beside Envy. That night did not go so smoothly.

Roy looked temptingly at Edward's weak and now forbidden body. Oh, how he longed to own this small body again. Roy tugged at Ed's long blonde hair as he slid his hand up and down his thigh.

'_Edward, my dear, will you allow me to just once more?' Roy let the words out slowly. Edward struggled to free himself from Roy's awful grip. Edward thought he had finally been free of the terror called Roy. The beast of a boy. _

'_Get off!' Edward screamed. He wanted Envy, strong and courageous to save him from this black knight. This evil, rouge knight. Ed's old strong knight. He kicked and screamed; terrified that Roy might do something to him again. He would not fall for his traps again. _

'_I want you with my very soul!' Roy proclaimed as he ripped of his shirt. Gingerly, he placed it upon the ground. Lustfully, Roy claimed Ed's clothes as belongings to the floor. Edward felt so awkward being naked in front of Roy again. This was not right! _

_Roy removed his own pants, and with a small whisper of jean hitting the floor, Roy made his attack. He lunged at Ed. Small kisses placed strategically down Edward's bare chest. Slowly making Edward's body wanting more. _

'_NO BODY! This is not right! Do not give into Roy!' Edward screamed as Roy placed himself inside his body. 'NO!' Roy rocked back and forth in a rough but swift motion, slowly remembering Edward's 'spot'. Edward screamed in not only terror, but also pleasure, as Roy found Ed's secrets again. _

Ed screamed and woke up in a cold sweat. Panting he clenched onto the blanket tightly. His shield from the world outside, yet it held in his fears. He felt so safe under this warm blanket, yet so exposed. He tried to shake the dream out of his mind.

Envy woke up as he felt Edward remove himself from the bed. 'Are you okay?' Envy gives him a concerned look.

'I'm fine, go back to bed. Bad dreams, they happen often.' Edward tried to reassure Envy. 'I'll just go get a glass of water to calm myself down. Don't be concerned if I do not return to bed tonight.'

'Are you sure?' Envy did not seem pleased by this reply.

'Yes, see you in the morning.' Ed gives Envy a weak smile and tucks the green haired boy into bed.

Ed sighed as he closed the door behind him. Edward made his way down the stairs slowly. He innocently enters the kitchen to get a glass of water when he notices Greed left the mail on the table.

A small envelope with thick black marker on it was found by the curious boy. The thick black marker, scribble read, 'Edward Elric'. Ed took it from the pile of mail on the kitchen counter. It was mixed with flyers proclaiming sales at various stores. Hastily ripping it open he found a small paper inside. It was cat stationary. Thinking he had seen the paper somewhere before he read the short typed message.

'Meet me in the back park at the elementary school… 

_Signed, Someone you know well'_

The note had no time on it. Ed looked at the clock and read 3:00 AM. Would this person be their at this time? Hopefully. Ed was going now before Envy woke up.

After closing the door as silently as possible in absolute silence, he ran toward the school. In the morning mist he saw his breath in little puffs.

Why was he doing what the note said after what happened to him? What if it was Roy? Was he in great trouble not telling Envy? Envy would stop him for sure, not let him go. Curiosity had a hold of him. He stopped to ponder this for a moment. Seeing that he only had one more house to pass before arriving at the school, he just ran the rest of the way to the school. In his gut, he knew it would be Roy or Al.

He peeked around the corner of the school. It was Al after all. He was standing looking rather majestic against the old willow tree. Ed pushed some willow branches out of the way. He faced Al with a strong face. His sudden brave feeling was totally blowing him off balance. Al gave a shy look at Ed.

'I am so sorry. I do not know what came over me!' Al let a tear go down his face. 'You know I love you. I guess the dominant feel of Roy's house just…' Al's tears cut him off leaving silent sobs to fill the empty space between the two brothers.

'But, you hurt me!' Ed roared. He wanted to get all his anger out that Al caused him. He was tired of avoiding Envy in the house. He was tired of being depressed.

'SORRY!' Al was now on his knees bawling. 'I- I- have always loved you, Ed. I want you! I have always, but you know father, he kicked you out…'

Ed glared at his younger brother. If his brother really loved him why did he let him get kicked out of the house? What happened to caring and stopping their father? Ed needed to know these answers so he questioned the shaking boy.

'I- I…' Al let a shadow cast over his face. 'I didn't know if you would accept me. And father was going through a hard time accepting you and Roy, at the time. Yeah, you had Roy! Why would you want me!' Al stopped. 'Sorry, I am in the wrong. I just think…'

'Father never accepted me for the way I am. He kicked me out without a further word. He could care less! I hate our father!' Ed let a lot of frustration out in one single breath.

'I know! I know! I know all that!' Al was scared Ed hated him. Little did he know, his confession was making Ed confused but happy.

Ed let all the thoughts race through his head. He had wanted his brother to love him for years, finally he did. What should he do? Should he tell his brother he loved him too? But he loved Envy. He had never felt love from this brother though. He could leave now; on the other hand he could take advantage of the situation and feel loved by his younger brother.

'Al, I love you too little brother!' Ed held his brother close. 'This means the world to me.'

'Brother, I love you, the way you love Envy.' Al looked up at Ed.

'I realised this bro.' Ed gave Al a smile. 'I'm yours for the night.'

Al looked ecstatic. He looked like a little boy with that smile on his face. 'Are you sure?'

'You can have me.' Ed looked away for a moment at the moon. It was full tonight. He thought of Envy for a fraction of a second. _'I should not feel bad. My brother has never shown me love. I want it too!'_

'Ed!' Al cried as he jumped on his brother. Al loosened Ed's hair out of the braid with his fingers. Ed's hair flowed freely down his back swaying gently in the breeze. It was really silky. Al let his hand wander up Ed's shirt along his strong chest. Ed leaned back onto the ground. He arched his back to get close to Al's body.

Al took of Ed's shirt and his own and through them carelessly behind him. Ed worked on both pairs of pants at the same time. Al was impressed.

Soon they were lying naked in the schoolyard. The willow tree looked fantastic in the dark. The leaves swayed with the rhythm the wind was playing. Ed looked deeply into Al's eyes. This made the younger boy melt into Ed's arms. Al was ready for Ed. The let their bodies ride each other. They quickly fell into each other's grooves. Ed arched towards Al as he slowly moved faster. He moaned in pleasure. Al's breaths shortened quite rapidly. Ed ran his fingernails along Al's back. Al let out a quick yelp. Ed smirked and arched closer. They soon let go and lay beside each other panting heavily.

'Ed, I love you.' Al managed to let the words pass his lips. Ed gave him a quick peck on the lips. Al knew they had to get back home very soon.

Ed whipped on his clothing and gave Al one more kiss goodbye.

'Tomorrow, same time.' Al breathes. Ed nodded quickly as he scrambled back home.

Ed gave a smile as the sun shone on his face. It was coming up rather fast this morning. Ed was in another world this morning. Edward ran his hand through his gold hair. It shone in the sun. Having it hang loosely around his shoulders was bothering him. He gathered all his hair together and begun to braid. Once his hair was tightly woven, he smiled and sighed. His hair still shining brightly in its braid, it bounced on his shoulder as he walked along.

He reached for the doorknob and silently let himself in to the building he was currently calling home. He smelled Envy's scent and smiled. Ed kicked off his shoes and went to make coffee.

* * *

Ed was sitting reading the newspaper, drinking that fresh coffee, when Envy entered the room. Envy looked tired and groggy. Ed instantly poured him a glass of coffee and buttering Envy a piece of toast. He was playing the stereotypical housewife.

'You okay hun?' Ed asked and gave him a little peck.

'You seem oddly cheery this morning.' Envy gave Ed a weird look.

'I am fine!' Ed smiled. 'Life should not get me down!'

Envy was pleased with Ed's new happy outlook on life. Envy kissed Ed hard on the lips. He has missed doing that to the short blonde. Ed kissed Envy back. Soon they were in full make out mode. They knocked everything off the kitchen table and Envy was on top right when Greed walked in.

'OH BOY! No sex on the kitchen table!' Greed hollered. Ed looked highly embarrassed and Envy looked like he was about to challenge Greed.

'I'm sorry that I love this boy, Sir Greed. I am sorry that I want to do him on the dinner table where we consume our eats.' Envy glared Greed down.

'You know what!' Greed challenged back. 'No. Sex. On. The. Table.'

'Fine…' Envy sat at the chair and kicked Ed under the table. Ed kicked back and they were soon in a war. Greed sat beside Envy and ate his cereal with a bored expression.

'So, I see Ed is feeling better.' Greed tried to strike up a conversation between the two teens. It was not working. Greed repeated himself.

'Yeah, I feel a lot better.' Ed smiled.

'That is good!' Greed smiled as well. 'I'm glad to see you feeling better.'

* * *

The day went rather smoothly for Ed. Envy seemed rather happy as well. Ed grabbed Envy's hand as they walked through the local park. The sun made their happy faces sparkle. The world did not seem dark or horrible, as it had just 6 hours or so ago.

Facing the world with a smile was a better method then hiding in the dark. The dark did not solve problems.

'_Ed, I love you.' Al managed to let the words pass his lips. Ed gave him a quick peck on the lips. Al knew they had to get back home very soon. _

_Ed whipped on his clothing and gave Al one more kiss goodbye._

'Tomorrow, same time.' Al breathes.

Ed smiled as the memories of his brother loving him came back. He mouthed 'tomorrow, same time' over to himself. He had a warm sensation inside him. He could not wait to feel like he belonged with his little brother again. Even if they only got about an hour together.

* * *

That night, Ed found Al behind the school. Al was sitting on an old picnic blanket they had used as children. Before all the family problems came arise with Ed's 'situation' as their ungrateful father liked to call it.

'The blanket' A tear fell from Edward's eyes. Al comforted him as painful and wonderful memories came flooding past the barrier in Ed's mind. The brick wall he had constructed to keep it all out was crashing down in every direction.

'You okay nee-san?' Al asked like a loyal brother.

'Yeah' Ed smiled for reassurance. He kissed Al quickly. 'Ready?' He added playfully.

'You know it!' Al howled at the moon as he removed his clothing.

'You make it sound like we are animals.' Ed raised his eyebrow at the little blonde boy in front of him.

'It's only the truth.' Al gave his brother a cheeky smirk. Ed's clothing was now discarded onto the ground beside the blanket.

They were soon panting, Al once again on top. Al put his hands on every inch of Edward's body. He could not get enough. Al let his tongue travel up Ed's body. This act sent shivers up Edward's spine. He wanted more. Ed was devouring Al's mouth with his own. His tongue traveling far down the young boys throat. Al bit Edward's ear. Ed moaned. Al, grinding over Ed let his body shiver with anticipation. He held himself for as long as he could. He was waiting for them to both climax at the same time. Ed screamed. They could not hold on anymore. They exploded from the inside out. Al could not remove his body from Ed's. They were sprawled in a sweaty heap until the watch that was timing them buzzed.

'I'm sorry, Envy will notice.' Ed felt a sudden pang of regret in his heart. He loved Envy, why was he doing this. Al noticed his expression and put his arms around his brother. He kissed the back of his neck. Ed turned to face his little brother. He put a serious look into his eyes.

'Al, this is not right. I love Envy.' Ed noticed the tears well in young Al's eyes. 'I'm sorry.'

'BUT I LOVE YOU BROTHER!' Al cried. He rapidly swung on his clothing and ran in the direction of Ed's previous home.

Ed hung his head as he slowly meandered home.

* * *

'Hey Envy' Ed chimed not so cheerily as Envy walked into the kitchen this morning.

'Where did you go last night?' Envy asked. Ed looked shocked. Was the charade up? Was this going to blow out of the water?

'I could not sleep, so I went for a walk.' Ed answered half truthfully. He could no sleep that night.

Envy gave him a sceptical look, but let it pass by him. 'Hand me some eats.'

* * *

That night, Ed felt horrible. He loved Envy, but he had just ruined his trust by having an affair with his brother. He was scared Envy would find out. He did not want that to happen.

'You coming to bed tonight?' Envy asked.

'Maybe later. I want to think about some stuff, 'kay?' Ed gave Envy a truthful grin. He kissed his sin goodnight. He mouthed 'I love you', and then wandered out of the room.

The hallway would not end as Edward traveled down the long passageway. He came upon the bathroom door and entered the room. Quickly Ed moved toward the bathtub. He set up to have a bubble bath. He needed the soothing, relaxing warmth to consume him. He needed to be smothered in bubbles. Therapy in the form of bubbles and water.

Steam poured itself out of the bathtub as the water sloshed itself in. Bubbles danced around the room and in the water. The bubbles seemed to be swimming along. 'Enter me!' The bath seemed to yell at the anxiety filled Edward.

Ed moaned as he slipped his body into the bubbly mixture. It felt like the ultimate relaxation. Little did he know, he would soon be interrupted.

He had been sitting in the warm bubbles for about 20 minutes when an intruder came in. It was none other then his brother Al.

'Ed, I want you to come tonight.' Al told him.

'No.' Ed snapped covering himself with bubbles.

'Oh come on! I say you naked last night!' Al snapped back at Ed's futile attempts to cover himself.

Al moved quicker then Ed though. He was naked in the blink of an eye and jumped into the bathtub with Ed. Ed screamed as Al entered and re-entered his body.

'NO!' Ed yelled.

'YES!' Al yelled back.

Ed moaned, scared for himself and Envy alike. Al toyed with Ed.

'You want me!' Al was making fun of his older brother now. He was going on one of his insane trips. 'SAY YOU LOVE ME!'

'I-I-I' Ed was about to break down. Al got rougher, hurting Edward. Ed moaned again.

'I love you.' Ed started to cry, just as Envy came in. Envy had heard the last rip-your-heart-out comment. Envy did not say a word. All he did was glare.

* * *

_A/N: Well, that is the chapter! Review… I hope you are happy that I warned on the cliffhanger part. SORRY! I HAD TO! Then you would know the story is not yet finished! Please tell me what you think. Tell me if you are happy I am back after my long LONG absence!_


End file.
